Lost Friendship
by True-loves-first-Kiss-101
Summary: Goten and Trunks stopped being friends in middle school.But will a school project and Trunks' crush on Goten bring them closer then before? Will Gotens ex come inbetween them?
1. No kissing in class!

**Goten's P.O.V**

I walked into Orange Star High school. I looked around and saw my boyfriend, Jonny. I smiled. I snucked up towards him. Once behind him I jumped onto his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Ah! I'm being raped!" Jonny screamed while laughing. "Yes you are and by your hot boyfriend." Our friend Sally said walking up to us with her boyfriend right beside her. "I'm right here! You know your boyfriend!" Turner said glaring. Turner and Sally used to be the sluts of the school before they got together. "I know but you don't satisfy me enough." Sally joked. "Whatever…" they looked at each other. "Want to have sex now?" They asked at the same time before running off towards the nearest bathroom or empty classroom. I laughed and looked at Jonny.

He had lust in his eyes. "You do know your dick is pressed into my back, right?" He asked, His voice sounding husky. I smiled. I slowly rubbed my dick into his back. "Oh I know. But we got class babe, we don't want to be laid. Opps I mean late." I said winking. '_I love teasing him!_' I thought. "You are so lucky we are at school 'Ten." He glared. "Whatever Jonny-Boy." I said hopping off his back and grabbing his hand, pushing through the crowd of bored students.

Once in class I sat next to Jonny and Abigail. Not even fifteen seconds later, I was talking with them. "Briefs was picking on Jonny again yesterday when you left early." Abby said eating a fruit roll up. I turned to my right and looked at Jonny. "Is this true Jonny-Boy?" I asked. "Yeah but don't worry about it 'Ten. He was being a jerk, as usual. Plus a teacher was there so no real damage." He said grabbing my hand underneath our desk. My desk was pushed together with Abby's and Jonny's. "Okay…" I said with concern in my voice. "I wonder what's taking so long." Abby asked. "Yeah me too, she is late all the time but not this late." Jonny agreed. I laughed. "It's only been one minute into class. She has an extra minute." I said smiling. Jonny looked at me and smiled. "Should we kiss then?" He asked smiling. I laughed.

I leaned in as he did too. But as soon our lips were about to touch I turned my head so he would kiss my cheek. "Hey!" He protested. I smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "NO KISSING IN CLASS!"I laughed as I heard yell walking in with her hands on her hips.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

I hear yell at someone about kissing. I looked around to see my ex-best friend/crush laughing to himself. "We weren't kissing ." He stated. "Well, your lips were attached to Mr. Johnson's here." I felt my heart ache. "We weren't, I swear." Goten said smiling. "Afterschool detention for lying to a teacher!" She said. Goten looked shocked. "Alright. I have an assignment for you guys. I'm pairing you guys up into two's… Sally and Turner, Abigail and Jonathan, Oscar and Miki, Ryan and Aaron, Ethan and Zeke, Lillie and Victor, Benny and Carla, Lila Jean and Janice, Harriett and Nicole, Eric and Danielle, and Trunks and Goten." I snapped my head up from looking at Goten's ass when I hear her say I'm assigned to him.

I also saw Goten head snapped up from a piece of paper. "Huh?" He asked. "You're assigned with here. I'm afraid that if I assign you with you will only kiss." She said causing everyone to laugh. "Shit! I'm going have to cancel your after school detention because of this project!" She yelled while screaming. 'Okay, she's nuts!' I thought. I went back to staring at Goten. We might not be friends anymore but here was my chance.

After class I heard someone calling me. I turned to see Goten walking up to me. "Trunks, since we are partnered up how about we meet up today at your house?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "O…Okay…" '_SHIT! I just stuttered! That's very attractive! Dammit!' _ I thought. "See you tonight." He said walking off towards his _little _group. I saw Jonny look at me with a glare. He then wrapped his arm around Goten and kissed him passionately. _'Kami how a much I __dislike__…I mean __**HATE**__ Jonathan Johnson for taking what's mine!' _Just you wait Jonny, Goten will be mine! I turned around and walked off.

After school was out I walked towards the doors of the school. "Hey! Briefs!" I turned to see Jonathan walking towards me with hatred in his eyes. "What do you want Johnson!" I growled. "I see the way you look at Goten and I must tell you, you are **Not **Goten's friend anymore! You don't know him and you better back off because he is if mine! Got it!" Johnson glared. "Well your royal assness, you don't own him! He can make his own choices! Plus I only like him as a friend!" I yelled. Just then Johnson attacked me. I was able to hold him off. "Jonny! Trunks!" I turned to see Goten. "Goten! Help! Trunks attacked me!" Jonny lied. "I saw you threaten him Jonny! I can't believe you would lie to me!" Goten said glaring. I wonder what he is going to say to me

**Goten's P.O.V**

I can't believe this! Jonny lied to me! I wonder how many other times Jonny lied to me? "I can't be with someone who isn't honest Jonny." I said looking down. "What are you saying 'Ten? Are you breaking up with me?" He asked looking totally heartbroken. '_I can't believe I'm doing this.' _"Yes… I am. I told from the beginning of our relationship that if you lied to me or hurt me in any way I would break up with you because I couldn't trust you then." I said frowning. "Whatever you slut, I'm out of here!" His words didn't faze me or hurt me.

Once he was gone I looked into Trunks' eyes. He looked unsure. "Are you okay?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, let's go and work on that project!" I said grabbing his arm and running off. I felt a spark that I never felt before when my hand touched his arm. '_Maybe things will change for the best' _I thought. I smile soon appeared on my face.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Everyone lies!

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_At Trunks' House-_

I walked into Capsule Corps. with Goten right behind me. "Goten are you going to be alright?" I asked. "Yeah, he was a Jackass. I'll be fine." He said smiling. I smiled back. '_Man He is so cute!' _I thought. "Goten! I haven't seen you since you were fourteen!" My mom squealed. "Hi Bulma!" He said smiling at her. "Well how are you?" Bulma asked. "Good, besides the fact I had to break up with my boyfriend today." He said shrugging. "Oh honey! Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah he was a as…Meany." He almost said ass but my mom gave him the glare so he said meany. "Well okay then I'll be in the kitchen." She said walking off. I laughed at the look on his face. "Oh shut up!" He laughed walking off towards my room.

Once in my room he jumped down on my bed. I gulped. Goten was laying on my bed in the dark. _'Shit! Please Kami not now!' _I thought turning on the light. "We better get to work, and then we can catch up." I said sitting on my bed getting out my books. "Wait! You think we can be friends after you were mean to my ex-boyfriend and friends?" He asked looking pissed. "What? I never started anything with your friends and ex-boyfriend!" I said getting as pissed as Goten looked. "Then way did they always say you did?" He asked. "Well your _boyfriend_ always walked up to me and started to tell me what to and not to do! He even tried to beat me up! If it wasn't for me being a demi-saiyan I would have been in the hospital and not him!" I said getting up.

He looked shocked when I looked back at him. "Really?" He asked. "You know if my ki energy was going hay wire I would be lying!" I said telling the truth. "Okay, you're not lying. I've been lied to yet again for years." Goten said looking down. I felt sorry for him. I walked over and awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back. "Hey Trunks? Would you lie to me?" He asked shyly. I looked at him smiling. "I can't, you can sense my energy." I said smiling. He laughed. "That is true." He said looking at me. He had some kind of look in his eyes.

He soon started to lean in. I knew he was about to kiss me. His eyes fluttered close as his lips got closer to mine. I bite my bottom lip. I knew what I had to do. "So let's get started on that project." I said pulling out of our embrace. I looked up at him from the book I had gotten out. He looked confused. "Okay, let's start." He sounded hurt. _'No matter how much I wanted to kiss him, I knew I couldn't. He just got of a relationship. I don't care what people say at school. I am not that kind of guy!'_ I thought.

**Goten's P.O.V**

I don't know way I tried to kiss him but I wish he didn't pull away.Once we were close to being half way done we decided to wait till tomorrow to be half way done. "Tomorrow is spring break and we got to work! Just great!" I said. "Well we got lucky to have three weeks off." He said stretching. "Good point. Trunks, are the rumors about you true?" I asked looking down blushing. "You mean the ones about sex?" He asked. "Um…yeah." I said looking at him. "No, I'm still 100% virgin and loving it!" I laughed. "What about you ?" I laughed at the nick-name. "I'm also a virgin." I said looking down. But my gaze fell on to Trunks lap. I shook myself mentally. "Do your parents know about you being gay?" He asked. I looked up and smiled. "Yeah, my mom said since male saiyan's could get pregnant she could care less. My dad just asked what being gay meant." I smiled as Trunks laughed.

I looked at Trunks and knew I would have to ask. "Trunks, why did you pull away when I was about to kiss you?" He looked down as if me asking that was embarrassing. "Well, you just got out of a relationship and I didn't want to seem like I was forcing you." He said blushing. _'Man he looks hot when he blushes' _I thought. "So you like me?" I asked. "Yeah I have for while." Trunks said looking down. "Why did you never tell me?" I asked with a smile on my face. "We had stopped being friends and you were with Johnson." He said putting his books in his back-pack. "Do you mean Jonny? I asked. "Yeah, well, we never where on first name basis." He said while laughing. I laughed as well. "We could become friends again, maybe even more." I said flirty like. "You and Jonny don't make a good couple but if you…" I cut him off laughing. "I meant me and you!" I said still laughing. He looked confuse.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. _'Man! His lips are soft! And forget spark this are fireworks! I know cheesy but I could give a fuck!' _I thought pulling away. "Goten, we should wait." I felt my heartbreak. "I know I just got out of a relationship but why can't we?" I said getting pissed. _'Didn't he _feel_ the fireworks?'_ I thought. "I meant wait till we tell anyone! We don't want anyone to think we are the new sluts of the school." He pointed out. "Okay, don't scare me like that!" I said playfully hitting his arm. He laughed and grabbed me by my waist and fell backwards. I laughed as I fell on top of him.

I looked at him smiling. I leaned in and kissed him. As we kissed I felt something wet touch my lip. I opened my mouth to give Trunks access. Our tongues touched and begin to fight for dominate the others mouth. I pulled away looking at him. I was hoping to see lust in his eyes but I didn't. "Don't you want to?" I asked hurt. "I do but I'm know it's not time to." He said blushing. "Okay. What time is it Trunksie?" I said smiling at Trunks blushing. He looked at the clock. "Um…8:38 P.M.**(1)** Why?" He asked. "Shit! I got to go! Bye!" I left fast. I knew I was going to get bitched at.

**(1)-Actual time I wrote that part.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Jonny brings all the sluts to the yard!

**Goten's P.O.V**

As I ran into my house my mom got up from her chair and started to yell. "Son Goten where have you been?" She yelled. I winced. "I was at Trunks' working on a project for school." I said honestly. Her face soften. "Well, as long as it was work and at Trunks'." She said with a knowing smirk. "What?" I asked looking at her. "Oh nothing, you just wuv Trunks that's all!" She said using baby language. "Mom!" I screamed blushing. "What happened with Jonny though?" She asked. "I broke up with him because he's been lying to me all threw our relationship." I said shrugging. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!" My mom said. "I'm alright but you can't tell anyone about me and Trunks." I said. "Why?" She said sounding disappointed. "We don't want people at school thinking we are… you know." I said. "Alright I won't." She said frowning.

I soon got myself some cereal. Coco Puffs!** (1). **I love Coco Puffs! I ate two bowls before my show went off. "Hey little bro." Gohan said walking in. "Hi big bro." I said smiling. I got up and went into the kitchen to put my bowl up. "So in two days it will be your and Jonny's it will be one year since you two got together." Gohan said with a weird smile. "Um…About that I broke up with Jonny." I said still smiling. "Oh okay." He said surprised. I shook my head. As I sat back down I got a text on my phone.

_**From: Abby: Goten! WHAT DID YOU DO! JONNY IS FUCKING CRYING HIS EYES OUT! :( **_

_**From: Goten: I didn't do anything! He is the reason we are not together! So don't get mad at me!**_

_**From: Abby: I don't CARE who's fault it is! You two need to get back together!**_

My anger had risen from looking at the text Abigail sent me. _'Since when did my friends tell me what to do?'_ I thought. I had half a mind to blow her into next week.

_**From: Goten: Don't tell me what to do Abby! He has been lying to me our entre relationship and I know you have been too! Show back the fuck OFF!**_

__With that I threw my phone at the wall. I had tears running down my face. "Goten what's wrong?" Gohan asked getting up, and running towards me. "Oh nothing it's just that my so called friends have been lying to me since… hmm I don't know… forever!" I yelled. I got up and ran to my room. As soon as I fell on my bed more tears fell from my face. I didn't know what hurt more the pain in my heart knowing I was betrayed or knowing all friends hate me. _'Abigail was always the understanding one! If she doesn't understand no one will' _I thought.

I looked at a picture of me and Trunks. It was before Trunks became popular. Before we stopped talking all together. I loved hanging out with him. But as we drifted farther apart, I made new friends and so did he. I remembered feeling jealous when I first saw him hanging out with somebody else. I tried to get him jealous enough to try or beg to hang out with me again. But it didn't work. It wasn't long till I fell asleep.

_Next Day-_

As I walked into the school I didn't feel nervous. Right next to me was Trunks. I wanted to grab his hand and hold it tightly. But we can't. I noticed everyone was watching us. Now **that** was making me nervous. I soon noticed Jonny, Abby, Sally and Turner were also looking at me and Trunks. I rolled my eyes. I walked to class without breakfast. Trunks was surprised by this. "Chibi? Are you all right?" I blushed at the nick-name. "Yeah I'm fine Trunks-kun." I said smiling. I sat next to him. _'Thank Kami we don't have assigned sits in our classes.' _I thought. "Goten? Why don't you sat with us?" Jonny said walking up to us. "Why would he?" Trunks asked. "Well I am dating him." Jonny said like it was a stupid question. "What? We are **NOT** Dating! We broke up yesterday!" I screeched. "Whatever, you said something's I said something's. It doesn't mean a thing." Jonny said. "Um… Yeah it does. I don't care what tomorrow is! I am not getting back together with you! You called me a SLUT!" I glared. "Because you are!" He yelled. "I never even slept with you! I'm 100% virgin and loving it!" I said.

I looked at Trunks and back at Jonny. "Just leave us alone Johnson! Goten doesn't want you anymore! So leave him alone!" Trunks glared. I hide a smile. I knew Trunks was saying that because he didn't want me to go back to Jonny. "Whatever! Goten will be mine! He is a whore so he can't stay away for long!" Jonny yelled marching off. I soon here Trunks laugh. I turned to look at him. "What?" I chuckled. "He just called himself a whore." Trunks laughed. I smiled. "More like he is where the sluts and whore's belong." I laughed. "You know that wouldn't be a bad thing if you're constantly horny." Trunks pointed out. I slapped his arm playfully. If anyone payed attention they would noticed we where flirting. "Okay class let's get started." said. Trunks raised his hand. "Yes, ?" asked. "Why did the school switch our spring break at the last minute?" Trunks asked.

Everyone mumbled in agreement. "The school thought it was best to wait till actual spring was here to have spring break." Our teacher said. "Yeah but they called and told our parents at midnight to tell us there is school." I blurted out. "I know, I had a date over when they told me. Now let's get back to work." She said turning around. "Hey, Goten, isn't she married?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, I feel sorry for her husband." I said shaking my head. It's a good thing that we was sitting in the main back because I felt Trunks' hand intertwine with mine. I blushed. Today might not be so bad.

**(1)-Same cereal I used in my other story.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'M SO HYPER! I'M LOVIN IT(McDonalds)! **


	4. Our First Time!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_Still School-_

Okay. When I said today might not be so bad. I was wrong! I forgot I didn't have all my classes with Trunks. So now was lunch. I didn't know where I was going to sit. I couldn't sit with my so called friends. I honestly didn't know if I could sit with Trunks. I mean Trunks is popular. He hangs out with the people who make fun of people like me. But Trunks isn't like that, so I hope I can find a table empty. I walked into the lunch room and looked around. I saw Trunks. He looked over and smiled. I shyly walked over to him. "Hey Chibi!" Trunks said smiling. "Hi." I smiled back. "Don't be shy, sit down." Trunks laughed. I sat down.

I looked up from my tray when I heard more people sitting down. I saw only three people sit. Two girls and one boy. The first girl had light brown hair and blue eyes. I'm pretty sure I saw her somewhere. The other girl had blonde green eyes. I recognize her for what people call her, the new slut of the school. The boy also had sandy blonde hair but brown eyes. "Hey, um… This is Goten…. Goten this is Lila Jean, Ryan, and Karol." He said pointing at the brunet girl then the boy then he so called slut. I remembered where I saw Lila and Ryan before. They are in my first period. "Hi." I said. "Well, hi. It's nice to meet you Goten." Lila said smiling. She reached out her hand. I took it. "Hey." Ryan said like he was bored. I was about to saw something when Karol cut me off, "Hi, I'm Karol." She said flirty like. I heard a groan. "Don't worry she flirts with everyone." Lila laughed. I nodded. "She doesn't flirt with me!" Ryan said looking offended. "Yeah because you're Ryan!" Karol said flipping her hair. I heard Ryan mumble something under his breath that I did not get.

During lunch Trunks got up to get something to drink. "So Goten, tell us how long have you and Trunks been dating?" Karol asked. "W…what?" I asked. "We know! We known Trunks since middle school, plus we all saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him." Lila said smiling widely. Thank goodness! Trunks is back! "So what are you guy's talking about?" He asked. I groan. "We were talking about how you guys are dating." Lila and Karol said at the same time. "Oh okay." He said shrugging. "We won't tell. We promise." Karol said rolling her eyes.

As lunch ended I still had a blush on my face. I had one more period before school being over. As I walked in to my last class, I sat down at the first empty sit. Not even five seconds later jonny sat next to me. "What do you want?" I asked. "You." He said. "Well, that was cheesy." I said with a roll of my eyes. "But true." Jonny said smiling. "Whatever. Can you leave me alone please?" I asked annoyed. "Okay I guess I won't tell you something about Trunks…" He said in singing voice. "Oh yeah and what would that be!" I asked angrily. "Well I know for a fact he likes you. So I would be careful. He is just using you to get sex." I instantly got angry. "No he isn't!" I yelled. "Trust me okay." Jonny said. But before he could get the first word out I was running out of the room. Tears were running down my face. I knew I had ran past Trunks but I could care less at the moment. I ran as fast as I could.

Soon I was exiting the school I blasted into the air with no care. "Goten!" I hear Trunks shout. I stopped in mid air. "W...w…what?" I shocked out between sobs. "What's wrong Chibi?" He asked floating over and hugging me. I cried into his chest. "I ran into Jonny. And he said you were just using me for sex." I said in one breath. "Chibi, you should know I would never use you! We never even had sex! So why can't you trust me!" He asked backing away. "I can, I knew he was lying. It just bothered me knowing I spent a year on him." I said with a smile.

I went over to him and kissed him. I threw my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I smiled when I felt his arms wrap around me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We moaned when our clothed dicks brushed. I couldn't help but thrust forward. We moaned at the little friction. We soon landed and I was straddling Trunks' lap. We kept making out. I moaned when his tongue pretty much went down my throat.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

I put my hands on his chest and let them wonder everywhere. I felt Goten tug at my shirt. I pulled away. "Chibi? Are you sure?" I asked. He just smiled and started to suck on my neck. I moaned at the feeling. "Of course!" He said. He started grind against me. I threw my head back. "You look sexy like this Trunksie!" He growled. "Now about your shirt!" He growled again tearing my shirt off. I flipped us over to where he was on his back. "My turn." I growled. I pulled his shirt off. As soon as the skin was exposed I latched onto one of his nipples. He moaned loudly.

Soon all of our clothes where gone. His hands were on my head as bobbed my head as I sucked his dick. His head was thrown back as he moaned. I…I'm….gonna…cum…" Goten said between moans. I sucked harder and faster when I heard that. I moaned as he shoots his loud in my mouth. I made sure to lick it all up. I pulled away licking my lips. I grabbed his cock and pumped it to make it hard again. He threw his head back again.

I crawled up to his face. I kissed him long and hard. "I want you in me." Goten moaned. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, plus I know I will sound perverted by telling you this but I have a condom." He said. "Why do you have a condom?" I asked. "I was going to dump it into water and sand to freak my mom out." I laughed as he confessed. "I believe you." I said. "Good." He smiled. He put the condom on my dick while tugging my dick. I moaned.

I put my fingers up to his mouth. "Suck on them." I said huskily when he gave me a confused look. He smiled sexy. He grabbed my fingers and put them in his mouth. I moaned as he sucked like a kitten getting some of their mother's milk. He pulled my fingers from his lips. I sucked on his neck as I put two fingers in him. I felt him tense up. "Relax Chibi." I said kissing him. When I knew he was ready, I a lined myself up with his opening. I slowly pushed in. He moaned. "Feeling good already?" I asked. "Oh yeah!" He moaned. "Harder! Faster!" Goten yelled. I was happy to do so. "Oh man you're so tight." I said. "No you too big!" He moaned. He wiggled his hips.

Soon we both came. I fell on top of him. "Man! I am sure glad it was you I gave my virginity to." He breathes. "Same here." I said pulling out. "Does that make us still virgins? I mean I gave my virginity to you as you did to me. So you would think we would still be virgins." He pointed out. "You got a point." I laughed. "Let's get dressed. Then we can go home and you can stay the night and since tomorrow is Saturday you can stay them as well." I said smiling. "I would love that." He said giggling. I knew what ever happened we was meant to be together.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


	5. I Love you!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_Trunks' House-_

I can't believe we did that! I'm so happy! Once we were in his room I said, "Trunks, can we tell people about us?" I looked at the ground. "Of course! If that's what you want?" He said smiling. "It is. I'm getting sick and tired of people hitting on you and Jonny hitting on me." I said with a roll of my eyes. Trunks laughed and walked over to me. "I love you." You said with a chuckle. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Really?" I asked, afraid he was joking. "Yes, I love you chibi!" He declared. "I love you too." I said grabbing his face and kissing him. I hear him chuckle and kiss me back. "Aw! How cute!" We broke apart to see Trunks' mom, Bulma. "Uh? Hi mom." Trunks said nervously. "Sweetie! I love the fact you two are together! Let alone the fact you two just told each other for the first time you love each other!" She squealed. "Um…" Trunks and I said at the same time. "Oh! Sorry, I'll leave you two alone!" With that she left.

I looked at Trunks with a smile. "Well at least we don't have to tell our family and friends." Trunks said laugh. "My mom will tell before we can even think about it." He continued. I laughed and nodded. "My mom already knows! She guessed the first day we started to go out." I said smiling. "Well, I guess you're just bad at keeping a secret." He joked. "Haha… Your friends figured it out the first day they met me!" I said playfully hitting his arm. He laughed. "Let's watch a movie. You can pick out the movie and I'll go get the popcorn." I nodded in agreement. I went over to where he keeps his movies. I smiled when I got an idea. I picked the scariest movie I saw. 'Behind the Mask'** (1)** was the title of the movie I picked.

When Trunks came back with the popcorn, it was already at the menu of the disk. "You picked a horror movie?" He asked with amusement. "Yes, we could cuddle during it or even make out." I said swaying my hips. He smiled. "Alright… But no sex! My parents might here us!" I pouted at that. "Aw! I wanted to ride you… oh well." I said smiling as I hear him groan. "Man I should have waited to have sex with you." He said with a shack of his head. I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

Half way into the movie I had my head buried into Trunks chest. "You shouldn't have picked this movie." Trunks said sitting the empty bowl of popcorn on the floor. "Well, that girl is _**Crazy**_! The killer said he was going to kill those teenagers and she didn't believe him! Instead she went with him to film the killing! Then it turned out he was really out to kill everyone even her and those two other guys!" **(2).** Goten screeched. "I know, I watched it before! You just put the whole movie into a summary! I'm impressed!" Trunks said laughing. I looked up at him. I soon hear a scream. I turn to the movie see the girl going down a slide while the killer latched at her. I looked at Trunks. He looked unfazed. "Oh can you not be scared?" I asked. "You must have forgotten I live with my dad." I laughed at that remark.

I snuggled closer to him. I felt safe in his arms. "Hey Trunks, are you worried Vegeta will go insane about us?" I asked. He looked at me. "Nope." He said popping on the _p_. "Why not?" I asked _again_. "Well, I can tell you what he will say exactly right now." He said shrugging. "He knows doesn't he?" I asked smiling. "Yeah." He said smiling at me. "What did he say?" I asked getting in Trunks' lap. "He said and I quote: Male saiyan's get pregnant! So I can't careless! As long as I get an heir to the throne, it can be a human you get with! But it's a good thing it's Kakarote's youngest Brat! I would have killed that human!" Trunks said in a Vegeta like manner. "Whoa! You're good at mimicking Vegeta!" I said smiling. "I know! If you live with him for a month you can mimick him." He said shrugging. I laughed at that.

When the movie_** finally **_went off. I went to put the bowl up. "Hi Goten!" Bulma said smiling. "Oh hi Bulma!" I said cheerfully. "So… how was the sex?" She asked. I unfortunately I was drinking something at the time and started to chock. "W…what?" I stuttered. "Well, both of you had sex hair and you smell of sex and you had that look in your eyes let alone you two are wearing each other's shirt!" She said laughing. I couldn't help but blush. "Oh honey! I know your first time you would not like to be made fun of but I can't help!" She said still laughing. "How did you know it was our first time?" I asked. "Well it's just motherly instinct." She said walking off. _'Well, this is humiliating!' _I thought.

**Trunks' P.O.V**__

I walked down stairs to see what was taking Chibi so long. As I walked downstairs I past my mom. _'I wonder what's so funny' _I thought. "Hey chibi, what's so funny? I past my mom and she was laughing like no tomorrow." I asked when I notice he is blushing. "Well…um…She kind of knew about us having sex and that it was both our first time." He said looking down. "How?" I asked blushing myself. "Something about us having sex hair, and smelling like sex, and wearing each other's shirts. Oh and having some kind of look in our eyes." He said blushing harder.

I looked at the shirt I was wearing and was indeed Goten's. "Opps! We should be a little more careful!" I said laughing. Goten looked at me and rolled his eyes. "It's not funny!" He said hitting my arm. I knew he was playing with that smile he had on. "Oh you know you love me!" I said smiling. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" He said kissing me well quick before going back upstairs.

I smiled as I watched his ass sway. "You're a Tease!" I shouted laughing as he turned around blushing then he smirked. "You know you love it!" He shouted back blowing me a kiss. It was my turn to blush. I walked up to him and smiled. I picked him up bridled style. He laughed at this. "I'm so going to brag about you on Monday!" I said giving him a kiss on the nose. He giggled. "And I'm going to brag about an A+ I'm going to get on our project!" He said jumping out of my grasp. "Hey!" I yelled pouting. "And you! Of course!" He said laughing. "I love you, Chibi" I said kissing his nose. He giggled. "I love you too, Trunksie!" He said smiling. _'Man! I love this guy!' _I thought…

**(1)-Real Movie**

**(2)-It's what actually happened in the movie**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. I trusted you!

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_Monday-At school-_

As I walked into the school I was holding Goten's hand. I could tell Goten was blushing. As we walked down the hall everyone eye's were huge with shock. All of a sudden Jonny and some girl he had his arms wrapped around was heading towards us. "That is Abby he is with…She was one of my so called friends…" Goten said in shock. "And he calls you the slut?" I asked in amusement. "I know! He is a jackass!" He growled. I laughed. "You're hot when you're angry…" I said whispering into his ear. I felt him shiver. "Well, well, look who it is! It's the man-whore and his slut." Jonny said frowning. Abby hit his arm with a glare. "Jonathan! You said we was coming to say hi **not **be rude!" Abby said glaring harder. "Whatever! Let's just go!" He said walking off. "Well?" He asked getting angrier. "I got to the library well quick!" She said blowing him a kiss.

Goten and I had already walked off. "Wait!" We hear her call. Goten and I slowed. "Look Goten I have had a crush on Jonny for three years! I'm sorry! But now that I saw the real him, I can't stand him!" She said looking apologetic. "And I'm sorry… you're dating a douche..." He said making me laugh. Abby laughed as well. "Um… You see Sally and Turner believed it was Jonny that was wrong, which they were right, and stopped sitting at our table. Now it's just me and Jonny and I know I might sound like a bitch but can I sit with you when I break up with Jonny?" She asked. Goten looked at me and back at Abby. "Of course!" I said before Goten could. "Thank YOU!" She yelled. Before we could say anything she ran off. I smiled.

I hugged Goten from behind as we walked to lunch. Today has been surprisingly fun. Abigail was walking with us. "Do we really have to sit at the popular table?" She asked. "Yes, Trunks' friends are there. Plus they are now my friends too." Goten said snuggling even closer to me. "Fine!" She said in a huff. "So you dumped Jonny yet?" I asked as we sat down at the table. "Yes! I am now a _**free**_ woman!" She declared. Goten and I both burst out laughing. "Hey what's so funny?" Ryan asked sitting down.

I noticed he was checking Abby out. Which Abby noticed and blushed. I smiled at that. "Nothing, it was nothing Ryan. Hey where are Lila and Karol?" Goten asked. "Both sick, that or having a lesbian day." This made me roll my eyes. "Now who is this?" He asked. "This is my friend Abby." Goten said smiling. Soon Abby and Ryan was talking. So I started to make out with Goten. "Trunks? Do you think Ryan and Abby are flirting with each other?" Goten asked looking at them. "Yes, I also think they are going to start dating." I said smiling at the two of them. "Alright." He said confused. I laughed and kissed his nose. "I so love you!" I said laughing. Goten blushed. "I love you too!" He said kissing me. "Aw!" Abby giggled. I laughed as Goten blushed.

As I walked to my last class I heard someone talking. I instantly got curious. I walked closer. Soon I heard Goten. "You better shut up Jonny!" I hear Goten yelled. My heart stopped. Why was Goten talking to Jonathan? I listen to Jonny and Goten talk some more. But I can barely here them. I have had enough! I turned the corner to see Goten kissing Jonny. I felt like my heart as been ripped out and stomped on. I turned around and ran out of the school. I ran as fast as I could. I had tears pouring down my face. _'How could Goten do this to me!' _I thought as I burst through the door of Capsule Corps. "Honey! What's wrong?" My mom yelled after me. "Vegeta! Something is wrong with Trunks!" I hear my mom yell at my dad.

**Goten's P.O.V**

_Before the kiss-At School_

I was on my way to class when I felt someone grab me. I turn to see Jonny. "What do you want!" I asked annoyed. "Can you give me another chance! Seeing you with Trunks made me realize I'm in love with you!" Jonny declared. I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't love you! I love Trunks!" I yelled. "You what?" He looked like someone had stabbed him in the heart. "Look I'm sorry. But I love Trunks with all my heart." I declared. "You love someone who is a jackass and will end up leaving you!" Jonny asked. For some reason he was whispering. "You better shut up Jonny!" I yelled. "No! I will not!" Jonny whispered-yell.

We ended up in a huge fight. "You know what got fuck yourself I'm out of here!" I closed my eyes in anger. I was slightly hoping when I opened my eyes he would be gone. Instead I felt Jonny's lips press against mine. I was in such shock I forgot to open my eyes. Then I pushed him away in time to see Trunks at the end of the hall way running off. _'SHIT!' _I thought. "You _jackass_! You knew Trunks was there didn't you!" I yelled. "Of course! I wouldn't have kissed you if he wasn't!" He said smirking. "I hate YOU!" I screamed. I have to find Trunks.

I ran out of the school. I knew Trunks would have ran to his house. When I made to Capsule Corp. I went straight up to Trunks' room. "Trunks! Open up please!" I yelled banging on the door. "Just go away!" Trunks screamed. "Trunks it's not what you think! Please let me in!" I yelled. I now had tears coming down my face. "No!" I hear say. I soon heard a sob. It broke my heart to know I was the cause of Trunks' pain. "Trunks' I didn't kiss Jonny! Jonny kissed me and I was too shock to do anything! Please I love you!" I said between sobs.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. "So, girls and a few guys come up to me every day and flirt. I get shock but I'm still able to do what's right! At least I'm loyal!" I'm crying harder now. Trunks still doesn't believe me! "Trunks please!" I cried. "No! I can't be with you right now!" Trunks yelled. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. I felt my heart break just thing about it. I didn't hear anything. "I don't know…" I hear him breathe. "Just know that I love you!" I said. With that I ran off. I had tears running down my face. I walked off when I heard him yell "Dammit! I love you!" I knew he thought I was gone. But tomorrow I will try my hardest to make Trunks' mine again!

**Trunks' P.O.V**

I thought he would fight harder than just yell. But even if I forgive him I wouldn't be able to trust him. As I he was at the bottom of the steps I yelled, "Dammit! I love you!" I was hoping he would come back up here and we could be fine but he didn't. "Fine if Jonny want him, he can have him now!" I whispered. Tears streaming down my face. My heart broke at the thought alone. I wasn't going to school tomorrow for sure!

_**My heart broke writing this chapter! Please Read and Review! Oh and I'm Hyper! Hehe! :P**_


	7. Not Yet Or Now!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_One week later-At School_

It's been one week since Trunks and I broke up, and Trunks hasn't been to school since! I don't talk to anyone anymore. Even though Abby, Ryan, Lila, and Karol try to get me to talk. They keep saying stuff like: Trunks will come back. Or it's going to be fine. But I'm getting worried. Trunks never missed a day of school before. That and I'm worried he won't take me back. As I walk to first period I had some kind of weird feeling.

When I walked in I saw Trunks! I instantly felt a little better. _A_ _little. _I went over and sat next to him. "Trunks, can we talk about this?" I plead. I missed Trunks too much to even let my chance go by. "We already talked about it Chibi." I smiled when he called me that. "You forgive me don't you!" I said smiling. "Why would you assume that?" He asked. I could see a smirk. "You called me Chibi." I said smiling. "I almost always call you Chibi." He said. I leaned in to kiss his cheek. But he pulled away. "I might forgive you but I can't be your boyfriend. Not yet anyway." Trunks said turning away. "I understand." Is all I said before I got up and ran out of the class room.

I ran to the nearest bathroom. As soon as I was in there I locked the door. I had tears running down my face. Then I heard a knock. I wiped my tears away. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me, Trunks." I hear Trunks said. I unlocked the door. "Goten, are you alright?" He asked as he walking in. "I'm fine." I said looking down. "Goten, the reason why I can't be with you is… I love you too much to be with you and drive you insane because I'll get very jealous even if Ryan show's you attention." Trunks said hugging me. "I understand but I want to be with you!" I declared. "I know! And we will be together, just not right now." Trunks said pulling away from our hug. "Alright, but you better be ready to date me soon!" I said smiling. Trunks and nodded. "I promise I will be." He said kissing my forehead. "You better! I know this will sound corny and stuff but can I have a kiss?" I asked. Trunks nodded. He leaned in and kissed me.

It instantly got heated. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We moaned when our clothed hard on's rubbed together. Trunks slammed me into the wall. I moaned as he started to kiss my neck. I tangled my fingers into Trunks hair. "Ah!" I moaned as Trunks sucked my pulse point. I grabbed the hem of his shirt. Before I could pull it off I got an idea. "I think you need to punish me." I said moaning. "Oh really? What about you punishing me? I put some pain on you as well." He said grinding into me. "Oh you don't want me to punish you Trunksie." I said unbuttoning his pants.

Once his pants were undone I rubbed his dick through his boxers. I see him bite his lip. I knew he was trying not to moan. "Oh I do want you to try baby." Trunks said. "Fine how about you punish me first than I punish you?" I said smiling wickedly. "Sounds good." Trunks said kissing my Adam apple. "Yeah…It…Does…" I said between moans. "On the floor!" Trunks growled. I nodded and got on the floor. I saw him lick his lips.

Soon he was straddling my hips. He bent down and kissed me. He started to grind against me. I threw my head back moaning. I felt Trunks' hands slowly pull my shirt upwards. I moaned as I felt him lick and suck up my chest. Trunks' month was soon on my nipple. As he sucked my nipple he also played with the other one. Then he switched nipples. He started to go down on me. When he was at my jeans he grabbed it with his teeth. My hands flew to his head. Just the very thought about what he was about to do almost makes me cum.

I whimpered when he let go. "Trunks! Please!" I begged. "But I'm not done punishing you yet" he said grabbing me through my jeans. I flipped us over. "It's your turn!" I growled. "Let's see if you do any better than Chibi." He said giving me a kiss. I got up and grabbed myself through my jeans. I threw my head back moaning. I heard Trunks moan as well. "Man! It's hot in here!" I breathed. I slowly and painfully pulled my shirt off. I looked at Trunks. He was biting his bottom lip. I chuckled. I unbutton my pants and pulled down the zipper.

Once my pants were gone I slipped my hand into my boxers. I smiled when I saw Trunks touching himself. I pulled my hand out of my pants and got right on top of Trunks. "You're over dressed." I whispered into his ear. I feel him shiver. I pulled his shirt off. Once it was gone I licked up Trunks' chest. It wasn't long before we both were naked. "You might want to sit up Trunksie, your punishment is over." I said grabbed his dick and pumping it.

Trunks sat up with his back against the wall. I sat in his lap smiling as he moans when his cock pressed against my hole. He grabbed his dick and a lined it with my hole. He started to push in. I moaned. "Oh man! You fucking tight!" Trunks said gasping. "And you're huge but I don't like to complain." I said licking his neck. I started to bounce in his lap. Only thing you could here was our moans and the sound of skin hitting skin.

Soon we both came. "Wow!" We both said. "Looks like we are a couple again." Trunks said kissing my nose. "If sex was all we needed to get back together, I would have let you fuck me a week ago!" I laughed. "Yeah but we didn't know we would end up fucking in the boys bathroom." Trunks pointed out. "I know. What time is it?" I asked. "It's Lunch time." Trunks said surprised. "Whoa, we had sex all day." I said smiling. "Yeah, get dressed or I can leave you in here." Trunks said lifting me off of his now soft cock. "Alright." I said putting my under wear on.

Once we looked like we didn't just fuck we walked to lunch hand in hand. When our friends saw us they smiled. "Well, looks like you two are back together." Karol said annoyed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh is you and Trunks didn't work out I was going to see if he would turn straight for me but he is with you and I'm happy for you guys." She said smiling. "Oh is that all?" I said getting annoyed myself. "So you and Ryan are together?" Trunks asked. "Yepp… and we can't be any happier." Abby said smiling. "I can. I walked by a bathroom hearing moans and groans… I know it was you two." Ryan said looking at us. This made us blush.

Abby and Ryan laughed at our faces. "Don't laugh at them! I did it in a bathroom, bed room, kitchen, classroom, foot ball flied, and my parent's bed room." Karol said shrugging. This made everyone freeze with the look of disgust. "Why did you do it in your parent's bed room?" Trunks asked. "They grounded me for no reason." Karol said shrugging. This made us laugh.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

I was happy that I and Chibi were back together. I looked at him. He was frowning. "Trunks, can you promise me something?" Goten asked looking down. "Of course I will Chibi." I said hugging him. "Good because I want you to promise me you would stay with me no matter what!" He says grabbing my hand. I smiled. "Goten, I love you forever and always and I promise I want leave you as longs you promise you won't leave me." I said kissing his cheek. "I promise." He said smiling.

When we left school we went down town. "Let's go to that new ice cream shop." Goten said smiling. "Alright." I said shrugging. When we got there we sat down at a table near the window. "Hi I'm Bella I'll be your waitress. Why can I get you?" Bella asked. "I'll have a Sunday but no cherry, Chibi?" I asked looking at Goten. "I'll have the same." Goten said smiling. "Okay." She said smiling and walking off. When she was gone I looked back at Goten, he looked concern. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm fine." He asked. "Okay." I said. "I'm super hungry!" He said.

"Thank you Bella." Goten said. "You welcome." Bella said Smiling widely. "So after this what do you want to do?" I asked looking at Goten who only shrugged. "Well, how about we go home?" I suggested. "Okay, I love you." He said leaning over and gave me a kiss. We pulled back a little. "I Love you too." I said kissing him again. Dam! I missed his lips!

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	8. This is a Great day!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_A Month later-At Goten's House-_

I can't believe this! Here I am waiting for a pregnancy test to be ready so I can tell if I'm pregnant or not. "Sweet heart, calm down." Chichi said. "How can I?" I asked worried. "I don't know but you should be excited not worried." She said smiling. "I know. Mom, can you call Trunks for me?" I asked nervous. "Alright, I will." She said getting up. I got up and looked at the pregnancy test for the hundredth time.

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a plus. "Trunks is on his way. Sweetie?" She question when she saw my shocked face. I handed her the test. She smiled when she saw the test. "You're pregnant!" She squealed. "Yeah, what am I going to tell Trunks?" I asked frustrated. "Tell the Truth." She said. Then we heard a knock on my bed room door. "Come In!" I shouted. "Hey chibi! What's wrong?" Trunks asked giving me a kiss. "Well, you see I'm pregnant…" I said looking down. "I already knew that." He said smiling. "How!" I asked shocked. "I sensed the baby's energy. Everyone did. We thought you knew." Trunks said smiling. "Well, I'm already an awful father. Everyone knew I was pregnant but me!" I groaned. "You are going to be a great dad. I love you!" He said kissing me. "I love you too." I said smiling.

_At Bulma's-_

It was weird when I went to Bulma's and she started to show me some of Trunks' old baby clothes. "Look at this one! It was one of the cutest outfits on Trunks!" She said smiling. "I smiled as Trunks was trying to make Bulma stop. "Mom, please stop! It's embarrassing!" He said frowning. "Why do you think I'm doing this?" She asked smiling herself. Trunks just rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm and ran to his room. I couldn't help but laugh.

When we made it to his room we were laughing. He looked at me. I knew what he was thinking. I grabbed him by his neck and smashed our lips together. We pulled away smiling. "I love you!" He said smiling. "I love you too." I said smiling back. "Hey close your eyes." Trunks said smiling. "Alright…" I closed my eyes. I heard Trunks open the door to his room. "Okay you can open them know." He whispered.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. The first thing I noticed the bed was bigger. There was a baby crib in the corner with ton's of baby toys. I had tears in my eyes. "What is this?" I asked. "I was hoping you would move in with me. Will you?" Trunks asked. He looked as nervous as I felt. "Yes! Of course I will!" I said hugging him. He hugged me back. "We will get you moved tomorrow. Is that alright?" He asked concern. "It's wonderful!" I said kissing him passionately.

We hear a grunt so we broke apart and looked to see Vegeta. "Um… Hi dad." Trunks said smiling sheepishly. "I came up here to tell you dinner is ready. Don't **EVER** kiss in front of me…" With that he walked off. Trunks laughed when he saw the look on my face. "Not funny!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out at me also. I laughed that. "Let's go before dad comes up here to yell some more." Trunks said laughing.

Next thing I knew I was down stairs with my family and Trunks'. "Goten, do you have any names yet?" Bulma asked. "Um… No, I just found out so…" I said nervous. "Oh…" She said looking down. I just kept eating as everyone else talked about my pregnancy. That's when I heard it. "So what's going to be the baby's last name?" Goku asked. "Only Goku would bring that up…" I heard Trunks groan. I nodded in agreement. "You got a point…" Gohan said. Everyone turned to us looking for an answer. "We haven't thought about that yet let alone know the answer." Trunks said looking at everyone.

I looked around in Trunks' room. It was going to be a great place to raise our baby for awhile. I looked at Trunks as he slept. I knew we would only stay here until we are out of high school. I cuddled closer to Trunks. I soon fell fast asleep.

_**:: Goten's Dream::**_

_I was running as fast as I could, laughing. "Goten! Slow down!" I hear Trunks behind me. "NO!" I yelled giggling. "Really! There is a cliff right up a head!" Trunks said yelling. I slowed down frowning. "You're no fun!" I said pouting. "If you kept running you would have fallen down! You can't fly yet." Trunks said frowning as well. "Yeah but you can. You would have saved me like you do all the time…" I stated. I could see Trunks blush._

"_Wouldn't you?" I asked. "Well, yeah I would." Trunks said smiling. "Well… Let's go swim!" I yelled jumping into the river to my right. I heard another splash. When I came back up I saw Trunks smiling at me. I smiled back and splashed Trunks. "Hey!" He screamed laughing. _

_We soon ended up in a splashing war. Which of course Trunks won. Once we were out we laid down in the grass. "Hey Trunks, We will always be friends…Right?" I asked looking at him. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He asked looking at me. "I don't know" I answered truthfully. "Well. Come on let's go wipe the grass off of us." He said smiling as he got up. "Okay." I said following him. _

_When we got all the grass off we went walking. "Hey Trunks, have you ever kissed someone before?" I asked blushing. "No, I'm ten not thirty." Trunks said shrugging. "Why do you ask?" He continued. "Well do you remember that deal we made four years ago?" I asked. I looked at Trunks blushing. I saw he was blushing as well. "The one where if we haven't kissed anyone by the time I'm ten and you're nine we'll kiss each other?" He asked looking embarrassed. "Yeah, that's the one." I said blushing more. "Do you think we should keep that deal?" Trunks asked. "Well, it will be the right thing to do." I said. "Okay, close your eyes." He said._

_I did as I was told. It wasn't long till I felt our lips touch. I shyly wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. Our lips moved in sync. I couldn't believe how much I liked kissing him but I did. I soon felt something wet touch my bottom lip. I gasped at the weird feeling. I than felt it enter my mouth. I knew then that it was Trunk's tongue. I shyly touched his tongue with mine._

_It was then we pulled away. I was out of breathe and blushing. Trunks was in the same condition. "Um…So…Did you like it?" Trunks asked. "Um…Yeah did you?" I asked nervous. "Yes, it was good." He said blushing some more. Later that night I fell asleep, oddly dreaming about that kiss._

_**:: Back to Reality::**_

I woke up smiling. It was dawn outside. I looked over to see Trunks smiling as he looked at my stomach. "What?" I asked smiling myself. "Don't you sense the baby's energy?" He asked still smiling. That's when I felt a small energy coming from my stomach. I smiled and nodded. "How about we get ready and go get your stuff and bring it back here?" he asked smiling. "I will, **if **you shower with me." I said having my hand sneak its way down to Trunks' boxers. I smiled when he bite his lip. "Alright…" Trunks said licking my neck.

With that we both got up and ran to the bathroom. Once we were in the shower our lips smashed together. I moaned as Trunks grabbed my legs and pulled the up and stepped in between them. I wrapped my legs around him. I grabbed his dick and a lined it with my hole. He slammed into me. I threw my head back moaning. With the kiss broken, Trunks sucked my neck. "Harder! Faster!" I moaned louder. Trunks smiled and did as I told him to do. "Mmm… Do you like that?" Trunks said groaning in sync with my moaning. "Yes! Oh yes!" I moaned louder.

Soon we both came. "Dam! That was good!" Trunks said washing his hair. "Yeah, I hope no one heard us though." I said washing the soap out of my hair. We both laughed at that. When we went down stairs we saw a mad Vegeta and a laughing Bulma. "What's going on?" Trunks and I asked. Vegeta just got up and left. "Well, Vegeta and I heard you two having sex! But to me it was funny but to Vegeta he was mad you two had sex when he hasn't in a month!" Bulma said still laughing. This made us blush. "Well we got to go, Bye!" Trunks said grabbing my hand and walking to the door. "Okay just don't do it at Chichi's!" Bulma yelled. This made us more embarrassed.

When we got there it didn't take long for Chichi to talk about our sex life saying Bulma had called her telling her everything. This was very embarrassing. It didn't take long for us to get all of my stuff packed up. We left and went to put all of my stuff up in **our** room. It already felt like home.

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF Goten's Dream Please!**_


	9. Oh No! School!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_A month later-At Trunks' House-_

It has been great living with Trunks! I get to wake up every day to see his face. Today is the first day I am going back to school since I found out I was pregnant. All of our friends know I'm pregnant. Witch should mean Jonny will know soon. "Good morning Cutie!" Trunks said kissing me. "Good morning Cutie? Well if I'm cutie then you are hottie." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go and get ready with no sex!" Trunks said getting up. "Alright, but I still get a kiss right?" I asked licking my lips playfully. "Well, of course!" he said leaning down and kissing me.

When we pulled away, we got dressed. When I had it my shirt on I felt strong arms wrap around me. I leaned into the touch having a pretty good idea who it was. "So are you nervous?" Trunks asked kissing my neck. "Yeah, who wouldn't be? I mean I'm a pregnant male." I said leaning me head sideways to give Trunks a better angle to my neck. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too." He said rubbing my stomach. "It does a little. Oh and don't think I don't know what you're doing! You are trying to seduce me when you are the one who said no sex!" I said turning around smiling as Trunks just smirked. "Yes, I know." He said. I laughed.

When we got to school everyone was staring at my stomach. I was about two months pregnant so my stomach was a little bit big. "Goten! Trunks! Congrates, I can't believe you are pregnant! How is that possible?" Karol said staring at my stomach. "Long and tiring story." I said smiling. "Come with me, and has combined their homerooms so we now have homeroom together!" She said grabbing mine and Trunks' arm.

When we got in there, we sat at the table that Abby, Ryan, and Lila Jean were sitting at. "Hi guys!" Trunks said holding my hand. "Hey!" Ryan said. "Omg…Goten I am so happy for you and Trunks!" Lila said smiling widely. "Thanks." I'm too embarrassed to say anything else. "Me too, I mean I can't believe it! Let's just hope Jonny-ass don't find out." Abby said. "Find out what?" We all jumped and turned to see Jonny standing there.

I could feel Trunks tense up. "None of your business." Karol said glaring. "Well, it has to be for you guys not want me to find out about it." Jonny said. "Oh no! I think I'm going to be sick!" I said getting up and running out of the room. "Goten!" I heard the others shout after me. I ran to the nearest bathroom. I looked for an open stall. All stalls were open. I ran into the first stall. I started to puke my guts out. "Chibi?" I hear Trunks behind me. He started to rub my back. "What's going on? Are you going to tell me or what?" Jonny's voice appeared out of nowhere. "I'm going with or what!" Trunks growled. I puked some more. "You are making him come to school when he is sick?" Jonny asked in disgust. Trunks just ignored him. "Chibi, are you all right?" Trunks asked as he rubbed my back some more. "Yeah. Damn! Let's hope that don't happen again." I laughed. Trunks just rolled his eyes.

Jonny must have got tired of not knowing what's going on. Before he could say anything Ryan burst through the doors saying, "Is Goten having morning sickness?". Once he saw Jonny he knew he had made a mistake. "Wait, morning sickness? Goten's pregnant?" Jonny asked staring at my stomach. "Yes, he is." Trunks said grabbing my hand and marching out of the bathroom. "That is it! We are going home!" Trunks said annoyed. "I agree, we should go home." I said hating the fact Jonny had to ruin everything again.

I looked at Trunks to see him smiling at me. "What?" I asked smiling back. He said nothing he just picked me up and had me wrap my legs around him. "Trunks, what are you doing?" I asked grinning the infamous son grin. "You need some rest. I'll fly home carrying you." He said kissing my cheek. "Okay." I said smiling. I wasn't long till we were in the air. I loved this feeling. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was in mine and Trunks bed. I snuggled deeper into the bed. I looked at my stomach and smiled. In there was Trunks' and my baby. It still seemed weird to be pregnant. But I could care less. _'I wonder where Trunks is?' _I thought. As soon as I thought that Trunks came in with a tray full of food. "What is this?" I asked smiling up at him. "Food in bed." Trunks said. "Thank you, but you didn't have to." I said feeling a little bit guilty. "I know but I wanted to." Trunks said handing me a spoon full of yogurt. "Are you going to feed me or something?" I asked. Trunks just smiled and nodded. I smiled at that thought. I opened my mouth to let Trunks feed me.

Soon I grabbed the spoon and pushed it through Trunks month. I smiled as Trunks happily ate the yogurt. I pressed my lips to his. I could taste the yogurt lingering on his lips. I pulled away smiling. We continued to feed each other. Every once and awhile we would stop to kiss each other. "Man I am full for once." I said laughing. "Me too…" Trunks said giving me another kiss. This kiss lasted longer than the other kisses. When we pulled away, we were smiling like idiots. "I love you." Trunks said smiling. "I love you too." I said smiling back at him.

We went to get ready for bed. I watched as Trunks changed into his pajamas. He noticed me and kissed me. I got changed as well. I smiled as Trunks watched me. "Good night, love!" Trunks said kissing my nose. "Good night, Trunksie!" I said kissing his lips.

_**READ **__** AND **__**REVIEW! **_


	10. I Can't Believe This!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_At School_-

Okay, trying for a better first day than yesterday. Right now I was in my last period. And of course Trunks doesn't have this class with me. I sat listening to when someone started to poke my arm. In 's room you never know who you'll sit next to. So I don't want to know who is poking my arm. When the poking continues I turned to see Jonny. "Oh great!" I mumbled. "I can't believe you slept with Trunks!" Jonny said angry. And a little bit jealous. "So? He is my boyfriend." I said annoyed. "Yeah. But you think you are his first boyfriend when you are not!" Jonny said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I know who dated Trunks before you, and that person is a guy." Jonny said. "I don't care who dated Trunks before me! I don't care if it was a boy or girl!" I whispered yelled. "It was one of your friends!" Jonny said.

Okay, now that shocked me. I looked at Jonny glaring. "Why should I believe you?" I asked. "Because it was _me_ who dated _Trunks_!" Jonny said. "What?" I asked with wide eyes. "It was me who was Trunks first boyfriend. It was me who Trunks would kiss before you!" He said groaning. "What?" Is all I seem to be able to say. "Trunks and I wanted to keep our relationship unknown and he broke up with me eight months after our anniversary. No one knew of our relationship! Not even our parents. It was in our last year of middle school and first year of High school." Jonny said. He looked like he was remembering the time he and Trunks was together. "Why do you hate each other than?" I asked.

He looked at me frowning. "We got into some kind of fight when we were dating, which ended us to break up" Jonny said as soon as the bell ringed. I was sitting there frozen. What made them break up? I finally got up and walked out of the class room. I was still in a daze that I didn't hear my name being called but I did feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Trunks. "Hey chibi, didn't you hear me?" He said smiling.

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. When we pulled away I smiled shyly. Trunks must have seen something was wrong. "What's wrong Chibi?" Trunks asked as he wrapped his arms around me as we started to walk. I got jealous knowing Trunks used to hold Jonny like this. "I…um… I'll tell you when we get home." I said looking at Trunks. "If that's what you want." Trunks said smiling widely. "What got you in a happy mode?" I said smiling. "I'm just happy Jonny didn't bug us today." Trunks said kissing my cheek.

I slightly frowned. "Yeah…" I said looking down. "Did he bug you or something?" Trunks asked. "We will talk about it at home. Okay, Trunksie?" I asked kissing him. He smiled. "Alright…" He said hugging me. As we walked outside we went to his car. We got in and went off. I wished what Jonny said was a lie. I mean it has to be! Jonny hates Trunks and Trunks hates Jonny! They barely call each other by their first names!

We soon pulled into Capsule Corp. When I got out I went straight in. I didn't wait on Trunks like I usually do. I walked in and went to sit down. I smiled at Trunks as he walked in. He smiled back as if nothing was wrong. "Boys! You are home!" Bulma said smiling. "Hi mom." Trunks said smiling. "Hi Bulma." I said smiling as well. "Goten's parents are coming over for dinner." Bulma said walking away. "So, you want to talk about it now?" Trunks asked turning to me. I nodded. "Yes, but not here, in your room." I said getting up and walking up the steps. I heard Trunks behind me.

When we were in Trunks room I locked the door. "So…" Trunks said looking at me. "Um… Where do I start?" I asked. "The beginning I would assume." Trunks said looking worried. "Okay… Well I was sitting in 's class and I somehow started talking to Jonny." I said seeing trunks start to look worried. "And he said something that was interesting." I continued. "What was it?" Trunks asked. "He said you two used to date." I breathed. Trunks looked shocked and worried. Please let it not be true!

**Trunks' P.O.V**

Shit! What do I say! "Well, is it true?" Goten asked looking at me. "Yes, Jonny and I did date but that was two years ago." I said looking him into the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sounding hurt. "I didn't think it was important. I mean it was in the past." I said truthfully. "Who broke up with who?" Goten asked stepping closer. "I broke up with him." I said shrugging. "Why did you break up with him?" Goten asked putting his hand on his stomach.

I knew why he was worried. He was scared I would dumb him for the same reason. "I found out he was cheating on me because I wouldn't sleep with him." I said walking over to him and kissing his forehead. "Oh… So, when he said you would use me for sex, he was talking about himself?" He asked confused. I looked into his eyes. "I believe so…" I breathed. He leaned up and kissed me. "I believe you. But can you promise me to never leave me?" He asked.

I laughed. He frowned. "Chibi, I already promised you that. Plus I couldn't leave if I tried. When we had sex we bonded us together. In saiyan wise we are mates." I said kissing his cheek. "Good, I don't want you to leave me." He said kissing me passionately. I kissed back. When we pulled back we smiled at each other. "Well, it's good we are mates because than we wouldn't be together or having this baby." I said rubbing his stomach. He smiled. "I know! I love you!" Goten said kissing me again. "I love you too!" I said smiling.

**Read**** AND ****Review ****Please!**


	11. Jonny's Thoughts

**Jonny's P.O.V**

_In School-_

Why can't Goten learn to stay away from Trunks! It's not that I don't like Trunks. It's the exact opposite. I actually like Trunks more than a friend. That's way I want Goten to stay away from Trunks. I know it's a bitchy move to try and make Trunks jealous by dating Goten, when I knew Trunks liked Goten. I even kissed Goten when they were dating in front of Trunks! Trunks knows I like him. He is hiding it from Goten so he won't get angry or worse. I just can't help it! I love Trunks! But he got Goten pregnant. It hurts so much! I wish Goten will dump Trunks or Trunks dump Goten. I know that's not going to happen. Goten is pregnant with Trunks' baby and they are suppose to be in love.

I want to be the one who Trunks gets pregnant! I want to be the one who Trunks loves! But of course I'm going have to steal him away from Goten. I walked down the hallways of school. I was too deep in thought to fell a hand grab my shoulder. What I did feel was them pulling me into an empty room. I looked up to see Trunks. My heart started to pound in my chest. "H...hi…" I stuttered. Stuttering, how attractive! I notice Trunks looked like he was about to blow his top. "Why would you tell Goten that we use to date?" He asked trying to stay calm. "Why wouldn't I?"I asked staring at his lips. "You did it to make Goten mad at me enough to dump me. Then you would try to get me to date you again. Am I right?" Trunks asked.

I was barely paying attention. I was staring at his lips. "Yes, you are right." I said frowning. "Why do you keep to looking at my lips?" He asked annoyed. "Here I'll show you." I said grabbing his face pressing my lips against his. I kissed him eagerly. He pushed me away. He glared at me and stomped off. I just stood there dreamily. All I could think about was his lips. I walked to my sixth period as happy as can be. I saw Goten and Trunks sitting in the back talking and laughing.

I sat in front of them to hear what they say. "I hate math!" I hear Goten groan. Trunks laughed at that. "It's not funny!" Goten said with a hint of humor in his voice. "You must think it is." Trunks said. I glance back to see Trunks and Goten acting all couple-ish. Trunks leaned over and kissed Goten's nose. Goten giggle a little. I turned back around. My eyes started to water a little. I was glad when class started. I felt tears sting my eyes when I heard Goten and Trunks whispering. I raised my hand. "May I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "Of course, Jonathan!" The teacher said. I got up and walked out of the class room. I hate this! I walked into the bathroom to wait for lunch. This can't be the way things end. It just can't.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

I have to admit, I felt bad for Jonny. Even If he kissed Goten and kissed me, when me and Goten are dating. "What's wrong?" Goten asked kissing my cheek. I looked at him smiling. "Nothing is wrong Chibi." I said kissing his nose. The bell ranged singling that's its lunch time. I helped Goten up since he is now three months pregnant. He keeps saying he is two but I know he just doesn't want me to help him with anything. He rolled his eyes as I helped him up.

As we walked to the lunch room, I see Jonny exit the bathroom. I walked as fast as I could with my arms wrapped around Goten. I knew Jonny would try anything to get me and Goten to break up. But we won't! I love Goten to much to let that happen. Goten must of knew I was being hasty. "Trunks… What is wrong?" Goten asked looking at me. "Nothing, I'm just hungry I guess." I said shrugging. I knew Jonny was right behind us. Goten laughed at my comment. He leaned up and kissed me. I love his kisses. I kissed back slowly. "Come on, I'm more hungry than you." He said laughing grabbing my hand and running. I laughed at this as well.

When we entered the lunch room we went to get some food. Somehow, none of our friends where here today. Which was weird. We ate in silence, until Goten broke the silence. "Are you worried about our finals coming up?" He asked looking up at me. "Well, yes. Everyone is right?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess." He said looking down at the ground. "Chibi, is it my turn to ask what is wrong?" I asked kissing his cheek. He smiled at me. "No, I'm fine." He said kissing my cheek in return. I smiled at him. "I love you." I said. Goten smiled. "I love you too." We kissed a little. When we pulled away, we smiled at each other.

That's when we heard the bell ring. We got up end empty our trays. I kissed Goten good bye as we separated. I couldn't wait till school was over for good. I entered my last class and sat in the back. Every sit was filled but the one next to mine. I was glad because then I could put my bag there. My teacher started to talk about some kind of king in the past that dranked his victims blood **(1)**. The king's name was Dracula. He sounded very weird. I decided to take some notes of this.

I was glad to hear the bell ring. I walked over to Goten when I saw him. "Hey Chibi, what's up?" I asked. He looked at me smiling. "Nothing much, you?" He asked. "Just missing your lips." I said bending down and kissing him. I hear him laugh during the kiss. But he kissed back. I smiled and pulled away. He looked distinct. "What is wrong?" I asked. "I was just thinking about how you use to do that to Jonny." He said looking down. "Goten, that's was in the past. This is way I didn't want you to find out." I said looking at him. "Oh I'm fine. I love you." He said kissing me again. "I love you too." I said giving him another kiss.

We went to my car. I had a feeling Jonny had watched me and Goten. I didn't care. I had Goten, and Goten had me. I just wish Jonny doesn't try anything.

_**(1)-This is what Dracula really did. He wasn't a vampire.**_

**Read**** and ****Review**** please!**


	12. Goten's Knows!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_At Trunks' House-Saturday_

I don't know why, but I get the feeling Trunks is hiding something from me. It is starting to worry me. I know it has to do with Jonny. Did he know something I didn't that Trunks was hiding. It scared me to think Trunks would hide something. I look down at my stomach. It is starting to show that I am in fact pregnant. Is Trunks cheating on me with Jonny? If so, is it because I'm fat? I can't help but wonder these things. It scares me to thing half of them. I don't want him to leave me.

I look at Trunks. His eyes are fixed on the movie. I snuggle as closer to Trunks. I look back up to see Trunks smiling at me. He wrapped his arm around me. I leaned up and kissed Trunks on the lips. Trunks kissed me back. I couldn't but climb into his lap. I started to flick my tongue against Trunks lips. When Trunks gave me access, I dived my tongue in to play with his. I was having already a lot of fun. We both moaned as I started to grind against him.

Soon we both came in our pants. "Wow…" Trunks said. I felt tears slowly form in my eyes. "Chibi, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing my hand in his. "Why won't you tell me what's going on yourself?" I snapped at him. "What are you talking about?" I can tell he is getting nervous. "I'm talking about what is going on with you and Jonny! I'm not dumb! So just tell me! Are you cheating on me or something?" I asked my voice going quiet. "What! How could you accuse me of that! I would never cheat on you!" He said growing pretty angry. "Well, I'm sorry. I just want to know what's going on." I said looking at the ground.

Trunks got up. "Nothing is going on Goten. I love you." Trunks said looking into my eyes. "I love you too." I said kissing him. He kissed me back. I smiled at this. We broke away to get some ice cream. When we finally got to the ice cream paler, I got chocolate and Trunks got vanilla. As we ate our ice cream, Trunks got ice cream all over is nose. "How in the world did you get it on your nose?" I asked. I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. "I have no idea." He said laughing. I laughed as well. "Come on let's go home." I said getting up. "Alright, if you give me a kiss." He said smiling. I bent down and gave him a peck on the lips.

We started to walk home. I felt Trunks intertwine his fingers with mine. I smiled at that. "I forgot something. I'll be right back." I said smiling. When I was coming back I heard someone yell. "Hey! Trunks!" I turned to see Jonny trying to talk to Trunks. I couldn't help but listen. "Oh great!" I heard Trunks groan under his breath. But what I saw shocked me to death. "Hi Trunks..." I could tell by the way he sounded he was trying to flirt with Trunks. I got angry quick. I wanted to punch jonny in the face. No one tries to take my Trunks-kun away from me! "What, cat got your tongue? Or do you want me to find it for you?" Jonny said taking a step closer. Trunks stepped back of course.

Jonny got mad about that. "Oh come on! You know I like you, so why don't you leave Goten for me?" Jonny asked getting pissed. "Well, I hate you. AND I love Goten!" Trunks said glaring. "Not after I kiss you." Jonny said trying to kiss Trunks. "Hey! Hands off!" I yelled. Jonny stopped and glared at me. "Whatever!" Jonny said stomping off. "What was that about?" I asked looking at Trunks. "Nothing…" Trunks said pissed off. "Is this the same nothing, I have been hearing about?" I asked shocked when he nodded. I didn't know what to think.

When we were in his and mine room, I sat down and looked at him. "So when I was dating Jonny he was doing that to make you jealous. Only it did. But jealous of him because you started to like me, and when we started to date he got pissed and tried to steal you away from me more than once?" I asked looking at him. "Pretty much it." He said frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked hurt. "I don't know. I didn't want you to worry." He said looking at me. I could tell he was sorry for not telling me. "I understand…" I said kissing his cheek. "I think it is sweet you worry about me." I continued. "I worry because I love you. Plus you are pregnant with my child." He said chuckling. I playfully punched his arm. I soon fell asleep in Trunks arms.

_**. 's Dream.::.**_

_I was walking towards school. I don't know why but I felt like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I looked down to see my stomach bigger than before. I walked into the school to see Jonny and Trunks making out. I burst into tears and ran off to the bathroom. I can't believe this! _

_ When I ran into the bathroom I saw Jonny and Trunks having sex. More tears fell down my face. I ran as fast as I could out of the bathroom just to bump into Trunks himself. "Stop crying you big baby." Trunks said glaring. Jonny came up and wrapped his arms around Trunks. "Look who it is Trunksie. It's the slut." Jonny said with a smirk. I felt even more tears fall. I ran as fast as I could._

_I kept running past Trunks and Jonny. They were either kissing, having sex, or making fun of me. And every time I ran past them I would cry harder. I ran and I came upon a house. I ran inside to find Trunks and Jonny holding a baby. I realized it was mine and Trunks baby they were holding. I hated that. "I love you." Trunks said looking at Jonny. Jonny smiled. "I love you too."_

_**. Of Goten's Dream.::.**_

I walk up crying. "Chibi, what's wrong?" Trunks asked. He looked worried. "I…had…a…dream….where…you left me…and you went to date….Jonny….and you two….had sex…and…and…was taking care of our baby together…"I said sobbing. "Chibi, I would never do that." Trunks said kissing my forehead. "I know. But it's still a scary thought." I said. Trunks wiped my tears away. "It's going to be okay." Trunks said kissing me. "I love you…" I said kissing him. "I love you too…" He said kissing me back. Trunks laid me down and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I could feel my pregnant belly squish against his flat on. I don't know when I fell asleep. But I knew I was in love with Trunks.

**Read**** and ****Review**** please!**


	13. The Big Surprise!

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_At home-three months later-_

Everything has been alright. Goten is now seven months pregnant. We are on summer break. Goten is getting very sexual. He keeps trying to get me to fuck him. I keep telling him it could hurt the baby. "Trunks! Please!" Goten asked. "No!" I said with a roll of my eyes. "How about dry humping?" He asked climbing into my lap with a sexy smile. "Um…No…" I said. Goten glared at me. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me down on the bed. "Goten! Let go!" I said glaring.

Goten smiled evilly at me. Goten thrusted down, making his hips hit mine. Now it wouldn't be a problem but Goten was only in his boxers and so was I. Goten let out a moan. He soon started to grind against me. I couldn't help but moan as well. "Please Trunks, take me." Goten said moaning louder. I said nothing I just grabbed his hips and flipped us over. I pulled his boxers down. Goten smiled as I looked at his boner. "Now take off yours!" Goten demanded. I did just that.

I got back on him and kissing him. When he moaned I pushed my tongue in. We fought for dominance. I soon had his legs wrapped around me. "Trunks! Please fuck me NOW!" Goten said trying his best to press his ass against my dick. I chuckled. I a lined myself up to his hole. I soon pushed. "Oh Denda!" I moaned. He was so fucking tight. Goten moaned. "HARDER!" Goten screamed. I pounded as hard as I could. Soon we both came. "Oh man! That was awesome!" Goten said wrapping his arms around my neck. "Yeah, it was." I agreed.

When we got cleaned up, I wrapped my arms around Goten. "That was the only time. Got it?" I said looking at Goten sternly. He pouted. "Okay. But after the baby is born you won't get any." Goten said smiling when he saw frown. "No fair!" I said glaring. "Oh but it is." He said walking away swaying his hips. I licked my lips. When we got downstairs, we told my mom we were going to Goku and Chichi's. "Alright. Be careful!" She hollered.

We called the flying nimbus. Goten being pregnant, couldn't waste his energy. I decided to fly beside Goten. "Please get on nimbus!" Goten begged. "No, I can't ride on the flying nimbus." I said calmly. "You could if you didn't think bad thoughts." Goten said. "I am son of Vegeta; I don't think that's going to happen." I said chuckling. Goten laughed. "We're here." Goten said jumping off of the flying nimbus. "Goten, don't do that when you are seven months pregnant." I said wrapping my arms around him. He sticks his tongue out at me. "Uncle Goten!" A five year old Pan squeals. "Hi Pan-Chan" Goten said smiling.

When Pan looked at me, she blushed. Oh yeah, she has a childish crush on me. I forgot. "Uncle Goten, what is wrong with your belly?" Pan asked. "Well, I am pregnant." Goten said smiling at her innocents. "Really? Is Trunks the daddy?" She asked looking at me. "Yes, he is." Goten said. "Oh, so you both went to the baby store to have them put a baby in your belly?" She asked again. Now even I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes we went to the baby store so they can put a baby in Goten's stomach." I said smiling at Pan. "Pan! Who is it?" Vidal said coming out side. "Hi Vidal." Goten and I said at the same time. Vidal smiled. "Well, hi boys. Pan, come inside so you can wash up for dinner." Vidal said grabbing Pan's hand.

Once they were inside I smiled looking at Goten. "What?" Goten asked smiling. "Only if Pan knew the baby store was my dick." I said laughing. Goten blushed. "Shut up!" Goten said laughing. When we got inside, Chichi ran over and hugged us. "Hello boys! Goten look at you!" Chichi said smiling. "Yeah, I'm seven months pregnant." Goten said rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew you were pregnant, but not this far a long!" Vidal said coming from the kitchen. "I know, soon Pan will have I baby cousin!" Chichi said smiling.

Just then Goku came in. "Hi!" He said smiling. Goten and I said hi back. "Goten I got a question. How does gay sex work?" This made Vidal cover Pans ears, Chichi to glare, and me and Goten to blush. "We rather not discuss that." Goten said. Goten had his hands on his stomach. "What does gay and sex mean?" Pan asked. "You will find out when you are thirty!" Vidal said. This made me and Goten burst out laughing. Vidal and Chichi glared at us. "Hey, my little bro. is back!" Gohan said walking through the front door. "Hi Gohan." Goten said smiling. "Hi Goten, Trunks." Gohan said. I nodded. "Well, dinner is ready" Chichi said.

With that we all went into the kitchen. We soon were eating. "So, Trunks what are you going to do know that you are out of High School?" Chichi asked. "Um…Go to college, build a house for Goten and me. Have someone watch they baby when at college…" Chichi cut me off. "Wait! You don't think Goten will be able to watch the baby when you are at college?" She said glaring. "I know Goten would be able too, it's just I thought he was going to go to college as well." I said shrugging. "Oh, right, sorry." Chichi said calming down. "Oh no, we got to go. Sorry. Trunks has this big surprise for me." Goten said. "Oh yea." I said. "BYE!" We both said leaving.

Once we were back in my room I looked at Goten. "So what is this big surprise?" Goten asked smiling. I got down in one knee. His eyes widen. "Will you marry me?" I asked opening a small box. Inside the box were two silver rings. He looked at me. I soon started to think he was going to say no. He then smiled. "YES!" He screamed. I grabbed the one that was meant for Goten to wear and put it on his finger. "I got them in graved." I said. I got the slightly bigger one out of the box and showed him what it says. It says '_Trunks and Goten Forever and Always'._ "I love it!" Goten said slipping the ring on my finger. He then kissed me. When we pulled apart he smiled at me.

"Does any know about this?" He asked. "Yes, everyone does. It was a surprise when no one told you." I said smiling. "How long have you been planning this?" He asked kissing me again. "A month." I said smiling as Goten kept attacking me with his lips. He pulled away smiling. "I love you." Goten said. "I love you too." I said smiling back at him. He kissed me hard. When he pulled away we laid down and went to sleep.

_**READ **__**And **__**REVIEW **__**Please!**_


	14. The New House And The Name Of The Baby!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_A Day Later-At the Mall-_

I can't believe Trunks propose to me! He is too sweet. Well, I walked around trying to get use to the fact I'll be marring Trunks. That's when I saw Jonny. "Oh no…" I whispered. "Well, look who it is, pregnant man." Jonny said frowning at me. "Yepp… and you are the evil little ass." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Look, I wanted to say sorry." He said. He then looked down and saw my finger. "You…You are…getting married?" Jonny sounded hurt. "Well, yeah." I said. I was getting sick and tired of this innocent act. "Oh…" He said. He looked ready to cry. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I got to go." I said walking off.

When I started to walk away, I got hit in the head, hard. "Ow!" I screamed. I turned to see Jonny glaring at me. "What the fuck!" I screamed at him. "You stole my boyfriend!" Jonny screamed. Everyone stopped and stared. People were whispering stuff like 'slut' and 'whore'. "I did NOT still him from you! You two broke up two years ago! I didn't even know you two dated until me and him started dating!" I screamed. "Still you stole him!" Jonny said throwing something at me. I easily avoided it. "I did NOT! I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. We are getting married and having a family! So deal with it!" I screamed. Jonny started to throw things at me. I avoided the stuff easily. "I am out of here!" I said walking off.

I was home in no time. I was not in the mood for anything. Trunks must have notice this. "Goten what's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. "I ran into Jonny today." I said flatly. "What happened?" He asked kissing my neck. "Well, he found out that we are engaged. He threw stuff at me. Created a scene, and that's about it." I said leaning into him. I felt Trunks tense up. "He threw stuff at you!" He said angry. "Yeah but he has a pathetic throwing arm." I said.

When I pulled away from his hold I turned around and kissed Trunks. "I love you…" I said. "I love you too. Oh, and our house is done." Trunks said as he continued to kiss and suck my neck. "Already? I thought you asked them to build it yesterday?" I said. "I did but I also told them if they finished building it today I would pay them double." He said kissing my forehead. "Well, that was sneaking but sweet." I said. "I know…" He said smiling.

We started to pack up everything. When we were packed we left. When we flew to our new home, in no time we were there. When we walked in I saw everyone was there. Vegeta was in the corner of the living room, Chichi was standing right beside Goku, who was in the kitchen. Gohan, Vidal, and Pan were sitting on the couch. Bulma was smiling, and Bra was watching TV. Everyone ended up staying for dinner.

Once everyone left we started to unpack. We put all of the baby's stuff in the room that was going to be across ours. When we got the baby's stuff in the room, we started to move our stuff to our room. We were so glad when everything was put away. We went downstairs to watch TV. Trunks turned it to the news. I cuddled into his side. "Today, two boys got into a fight at the mall…" The Reporter said. "Oh no, his talking about my fight with Jonny…" I said groaning. "They seem to be fighting about some person. The skinner one seems to be angered by the other one. It seems the other one had taken the skinner ones boyfriend of two years…" The Reporter went on and on. "Aw! You fought over me? How sweet!" Trunks said kissing my cheek. "Yeah but they are practically calling me fat!"I said getting angry by that. "Well, you are NOT!" Trunks said putting his hand on my stomach.

I looked over at him and frowned. "What's wrong Trunks-kun?" I asked. "Well, it's just you never told me what the gender of the baby was." Trunks said looking down at my stomach. "Oh, I thought you knew. It's actually going to be a boy." I said kissing his cheek. "FINALLY! I know!" Trunks said smiling. I laughed at that. Trunks just laughed and kissed my stomach then kissed me. "I so love you right now!" I said with a chuckle. "I so love you too." He said smiling at me.

When we were in bed there was a knock on the door. I groaned. "I'll get it, love." Trunks said getting out of bed. Trunks was only in his t-shirt and boxers. So was I. "I want to come." I said following him. When we got to the door we heard another knock. Trunks opened it. "Oh great." I heard Trunks mumble. I looked over his shoulder to see Jonny. "I brought you a house warming gift." Jonny said. He sounded like he was fine. "Um… Thanks?" Trunks said hesitantly taking the bag. "You're welcome! Oh and don't worry I actually met someone after my fight with Goten. I am starting to move on. Well, bye!" Jonny said walking off. "This was nice of him." Trunks said closing the door.

I somehow got jealous. "Oh really?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. He laughed. "Sweetie, are you jealous?" Trunks said teasingly. "No!" I said. "Sweetie, I love you, not him. I just saying he actually has some good in him." Trunks said kissing my cheek. "Alright… But let's make sure first…" I said grabbing the small bag. I looked inside. There was nothing but a bar of soap. "Well, looks like there is no need to be jealous, Chibi." Trunks said smiling. "Shut up." I said laughing. "Oh I love you!" Trunks said laughing. I leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too." I said kissing him some more. "Let's go to bed." Trunks said smiling. "Okay…" I said yawning.

We went upstairs to our room. When we were in bed, Trunks wrapped his arms around me. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I cuddle closer to him. I smiled as I realized how perfect our bodies fit together. I heard Trunks chuckle. "Go to sleep. You are thinking too much. So goodnight, love you." Trunks said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Goodnight, love you too." I said smiling. I loved how things were looking up for us. In no time, we will be married and have a baby boy.

I soon realized something. "Hey, Trunks." I whispered. "Yes?" He whispered back. "We haven't decided on a name yet." I said sitting up and turning the lamp on my side of the bed on. Trunks sat up as well. "Yeah, you're right. How about Mike?" Trunks asked. "No, it doesn't go well with Briefs." I said. "Oh, well I don't l know…" Trunks said frowning. Then it hit me. "How about Genji?" **(1) **I asked. "Hmm… Genji Briefs? I like it." Trunks said smiling. "Good, because I'm tired." I said laughing. Trunks laughed as well. "Goodnight. I love you." Trunks said laying back down wrapping his arms around me. "Goodnight, I love you too." I said. "I love you, Genji." Trunks said with humor lacing his voice. I smiled. "I love you, Genji as well." I said falling asleep.

**(1)-Genji is a real Japanese name. It means two beginnings.**

**I might not be able to update for a while.** **I'm going to my uncle for a week. So don't get mad if I don't update for awhile.**

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	15. The Wedding!

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_-One Month later-_

I was washing my hands when I dropped the soap Jonny gave us. I mean no use in wasting it, right? I bent down to pick it up when I heard someone whistle. I rolled my eyes smiling. I looked up to see Goten standing there. "Hi hottie, come here often?" Goten said winking. I laughed. "Well, yes...But I heard you are getting married to that handsome Trunks Briefs today." I said biting my bottom lip to hold back my laughter. Goten did some kind of sexy walk towards me. "Yes but I think I need to be naughty before I get hitched." Goten said licking my neck. I smirked. "I would love to have sex with you but you are eight months pregnant... Nice try though, Chibi." I said sinking out of character. "Dammit! When will we have some hot sex? " Goten asked pouting. "On our honeymoon of course!" I said smiling.

We soon heard Chichi yelling through the door. "Guys, it's time to go to the church!" Goten and I rolled our eyes. "Okay mom! Oh and don't worry we are both in our tuxes!" Goten yelled back. "Oh and Goten looks very sexy in his!" I shouted back as well. Goten slapped my arm laughing. "Shut up or I'm naming Genji after your mom!" Goten threaten. "Okay, never mind he is flat out ugly in his tux!" I yelled again. Goten just smiled and slapped my arm. "You are so lucky this is not our wedding right now because then I'll be saying I don't." Goten said kissing my cheek.

Once we finally came out of the bathroom we got in the car and drove to the church. "I can't believe today I'll become Mr. Goten Briefs!" Goten squealed. "Gosh, you sound so much like girl right now." I said smiling. "Well, it is true." Goten pointed out. "I know, and in one month we will have a baby boy named Genji Briefs." I said kissing Goten's nose. "Yeah…" Goten said smiling as he put his hands on his stomach. I smiled and put my hands on his stomach as well. I leaned in and kissed his nose. " and we are here." He driver said.

When I got out of the car, I helped Goten since he is barely able to by himself. I went to go and get ready. Even though I was all ready in my tux like Goten, we still had some things to do. I was very nervous. "Sweetie, it will be alright." My mom said. Bra was sitting I'm my lap doing something with my hair. "Ta-da!" Bra said giggling. When my mom saw my hair she was trying her best not to laugh. "Pretty sweetie, but here." My mom said fixing my hair.

That's when we heard the warning that said that it was time for me and Goten to go out there. "Good luck sweetie!" My mom said smiling. In no time me and Goten was standing in front of each other. He was somehow able to cut his hair in such a short time. It was spiked upwards like Gohan's but it was spiked forwards not upwards. "You look good." I whispered. "Thanks, you do too." He said smiling.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite Goten Son and Trunks Briefs together. Before we begin would any like to speak now or forever hold their peace?" The preacher asked. No one said a word. "Now do you Trunks take Goten as your beloved husband to have and to hold till death does you part?" The preacher asked. "If I didn't I wouldn't be here. I do." I said smiling. "Do you Goten take Trunks as your beloved husband to have and to hold till death does you part?" The preacher asked looking at Goten. "Of course I do." Goten said smiling. "Then I pronounce you Husband and Husband! You may kiss." The preacher said.

At that Goten grabbed my face and kissed me. I chuckle at this. I kissed back. Everyone started to cheer. I smiled as we pulled away. "I love you, Chibi." I said smiling. "I love you too." Goten said as he kissed me again. We went to the dinner what you call it and had a blast. It wasn't long till we had to go. We got into the limo and waved bye to everyone. "So, off to Hawaii." Goten said smiling. "Yepp…" I said kissing Goten. We ended up having a make out.

Before we could get anywhere we stopped at the airport. "Dammit! Every time I try to get your dick in me, something always gets in the way!" Goten growled. I laughed. "Well, let's go. We don't want to miss our flight." I said grabbing Goten's hand. We got our luggage and went inside the airport. "Flight to Hawaii leaves in twenty minutes." The intercom voice said. "Well come on." I said laughing. We soon were on our plane to Hawaii. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep." Goten said lifting the arm rest up and laying his head in my lap.

As he fell asleep I played with his now short hair. It didn't make him look sweet or innocent like his hair style did before, but I like it. I leaned forward and kissed his temple. I looked at the bulge in his stomach. It actually was very big, but I could care less. I knew inside his stomach was our baby boy, Genji. I love Goten and the baby. I looked to see Goten was already asleep. I smiled as he snored lightly.

I was still disappointed that Goten and I will have to come back in two weeks. We didn't want the baby being born on a plane or in Hawaii. We want Genji to be born in Japan were our family were. "Sir? Would you like a pillow or something?" A woman asked. "Two please." I said giving her a smile. She smiled back and nodded. When she came back with the pillows I thanked her. I slowly lifted Goten's head and put the pillow under his head. I then put the other pillow on the inner side of the plane. In no time I was asleep, dreaming of my future with Goten and Genji.

**I wrote this at 5:49 AM. **

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	16. The Honeymoon!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_In Hawaii-A Day later-Getting off the plane-_

Well, the ride to Hawaii was pleasant. I slept great. Trunks and I was getting our luggage. "Well, let's hope no one tries to flirt with you." I said smiling. "Oh please…" Trunks said laughing. As soon as Trunks said that a girl winked at him. And of course I was about to scratch her eyes out but Trunks kissed me. The girl glared at me before stomping off. "Well, she gets jealous as easily as you." Trunks said. "I do not get jealous!" I said laughing. "You so do." Trunks said laughing.

We soon got into the cab. I looked out of the cab window and looked around. "It seems that you like this place." Trunks said smiling. "Yes, I do. I really like the fact I get to, _finally_, have hot sex with you." I said climbing into Trunks' lap. "Uh… Chibi, the cab driver will see." Trunks whispered. I just smiled and kissed his neck. I started to grind against him. I could tell he was holding back a moan. "Moan for me." I said rubbing his clothed dick. "J…just…you…wait…till we… get…to the…hotel…Goten…" Trunks said between moans. I smiled. "Can't wait…" I said whispering into his ear. "Ahem! We are here!" The cab driver said sounding annoyed. I blushed. "Oh thank you." I said getting off of Trunks.

Once we were inside a boy around sixteen came up to us. "May I take your luggage sir?" The boy asked. I noticed him staring at my stomach. I started to feel nervous. I hid behind Trunks. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel nervous!" The boy said franticly. "It's alright…" I said smiling. "Well, I'm Greg and you two are?" The boy asked. "I'm Goten and this is my husband, Trunks." I said smiling as I looked at Trunks. He seemed very interested in the carpet. "It's your honeymoon? Well you choice the right hotel!" Greg said smiling.

Greg showed us to our room. When he left I looked at Trunks and laughed. "He is a great actor!" I said smiling. "You got that right." Trunks agreed. I looked as Trunks pulled off his shirt. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip. "Dammit Trunks! You know I am constantly horny! So why take off your shirt in front of me?" I growled. "Well, for starters, I forgot and it is a private room so why be shy?" Trunks asked. I smiled and took off my pants and shirt. "Well Trunksie, You are so fucking hot… I am turned on right now." I said walking towards him.

Trunks just smiled. "Oh really? Well I guess we got to do something about that." Trunks said grabbing my clothed cock. I threw my head back moaning. Trunks laughed. "I think we would be more comfy on the bed." Trunks said grabbing my hand. When we made to the bed I instantly started to pull Trunks' pants down along with his boxers. I started to drool at the sight. Trunks chuckled. "Like what you see?" He asked. All I could do was nod. I switched us, so I was on top. I started to go down on him.

I soon was eye leave to Trunks eight inched dick. I looked up at him and blew on his cock. I earned a whine from him. I smiled. I looked back down at his dick and took all of it in. I sucked as hard and fast as I could. I looked up to see Trunks' head thrown back moaning. Soon he came in my month. I pull up licking my lips. I climbed back on him and smiled. "I so want you right now." I said grabbing his dick and sitting on it.

I didn't stop till he was all the way in. "Oh man! You are so tight!" Trunks said moaning. "Mmm…You like that?" I asked. I started to go faster. "Mmm…Yeah…" Trunks said smiling. He grabbed my hips and flipped us over. I smiled up at him. He started to pound into me. I moaned at that. "You… sure… are… deep." I said in between moans. Trunks moaned. "Shit! I'm…g…gonna…c…" Before I could say the rest I came on Trunks and my stomach.

It wasn't long till Trunks came inside me. I moaned at the feeling. "Man that was awesome!" I breathed. "Yeah it was. Let's just hope it was enough to keep you from begging me for sex." Trunks said laughing. "I do not!" I said laughing. "Do too. We better get dressed. I am going to order us some food." Trunks said smiling at me. I smiled. "Okay…" I said getting up to get dressed. Trunks did the same. It wasn't long till the food got to our room.

I soon realized Trunks ordered all my favorite foods. We ate all of the food. I was happy when we laid down to watch TV and cuddle. I wanted to watch a comedy. So Trunks went through his bag and got a movie. "What kind of movie is it?" I asked. "It is 'Son of the Mask'." Trunks said coming back to cuddle. "I love that movie!" I said smiling. "I know. I knew you would want to watch a comedy." He said kissing me. I kissed back.

We broke away when the movie started. I laughed at almost everything. I looked at Trunks and smiled. "I love you." I said smiling. "I love you too." Trunks said kissing me. I kissed back. When we pulled away I felt something. "Oh man…The baby just kicked!" I said smiling. Trunks smiled. I grabbed Trunks hand and put it on my stomach. Trunks and I smiled when the baby kicked again. "Aw! I got me a little Chibi." Trunks said smiling. "Yepp…I wonder what Genji is going to look like?" Trunks said smiling. "Me too. It would be weird if he turned out to look like us when we fused into Gotenks." I said. "Yeah… Hey that could be his middle name!" Trunks said. "What? Gotenks?" I asked looking at Trunks. "Yeah, Genji Gotenks Briefs." He said rubbing by stomach. "I like it!" I said looking at my stomach. Trunks looked at me. "I love you." He said smiling widely. "I love you too." I said smiling back. We looked back down at my stomach. "And we love you!" I said as Trunks kissed my stomach.

**CORNY! I know but I couldn't help it. I like showing Trunks' soft side!**

**Read And Review Please!**


	17. Surprises And The Birth Of Genji Briefs

**-Trunks' P.O.V-**

_-In Japan-One month and three weeks later-_

We walked out of the airport. I looked at Goten. He will be eight months tomorrow. "Are you okay?" I asked as he made a pained look. "Yeah, I'm just having fake contractions." Goten said smiling. "Well, alright. But are you sure it's fake?" I asked looking at him. "Yes, the doctor said I will have them." Goten said putting his bags on the ground. "Flying Nimbus!" Goten yelled looking around. The Flying Nimbus soon appeared. "Hi Nimbus!" Goten said smiling.

Goten jumped on the flying cloud. He looked at me smiling. "Let's go." Goten said smiling. "I'm coming." I said putting our bags on the Flying Nimbus. When I was ready we were off. I looked at Goten and smiled. He was falling asleep. "Chibi, you need to stay awake or you will fall." I said smiling. "I can't help it." Goten said rubbing his eyes. I smiled at this. "Alright, come here than." I said picking him up bridal style. He cuddled into my chest.

I continued to fly. I kept looking at Goten as he slept in my arms. It wasn't long till I saw our house. I landed on the ground and woke Goten up. "Huh?" He asked looking around. "We are home, sweetie." I said. He got up and stretched. "Ow!" He groaned. He clutched his stomach. "Are you okay?" I asked frowning. "Yeah, just fake contractions. _Again._" Goten said frowning. "Is it normal for it to happen this often?" I asked getting nervous. "I guess. The doctor said if I was giving birth it would happen every ten minutes at first." Goten said. "Alright, well, let's go inside." I said grabbing our bags.

When I walked in I couldn't believe what I saw. Our house looked like there was a tornado. "Oh my Denda…" I breathed. "What? What happened?" Goten asked once he saw our house. "I…I don't know." I said staring in disbelief. We soon started to look threw the rummage. We found that everything was fine…just thrown around. "I'm going to check upstairs." I said. "Okay, I'm going to get me a soda." Goten said going into the kitchen which was left alone. I went upstairs and found everything fine. That was before I walked into mine and Goten's room.

Now everything was defiantly destroyed. I can't believe this! It seemed as if this room was the target or something. I looked around and found most of our pictures together were destroyed. I bent down and picked up a picture that was just cracked. It was a picture of me and Goten when we were five. We had our arms wrapped around each other as we slept. I remember that day.

_**:Flashback:**_

"_I bet you again, Chibi!" I smiled. "Well, I barely get to play. Mum makes me study and besides that I only get to train two times a day with Gohan." Goten said frowning. "More excuses." I mumbled. This caused Goten to look at me with a glare. "It's not an excuse!" The four year old said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, it is not an excuse." I said. Goten smiled. _

_He then tackled me on the bed. I laughed. We continued to wrestle on my bed. We couldn't help but laughed. "Boys, it's time for bed!" My mom said walking in. She smiled as she saw us. "But mom!" I complained. "No buts mister!" Mom said. "Alright, goodnight mom." I said. "Goodnight Bulma!" Goten said smiling. She chuckled. "Goodnight boys." My mom said turning off the lights and leaving. _

_We soon were in bed talking away. Before we knew it we fell asleep. We fell asleep with my arms around Goten. His head was tucked into my shoulder. We woke up to see my mom smiling with a camera in her hand. That was when we realized how we were laying. _

_**:End of Flashback:**_

I smiled as the memory ended. I went down stairs to see how Goten was doing and tell him the damage. "Goten? Are you still down here?" I asked. "Trunks! We got a problem!" Goten yelled back. He sounded like he was in pain. I ran as fast as I could. "Chibi!" I called as I walked into the kitchen. I saw Goten clutching his stomach. He was staring at the ground in disbelief. I followed his gaze and my eyes widen. On the ground was a pool of water.

**Goten's P.O.V**

I was eaten some Coco Puffs when I got a surge of pain for the hundredth time. "Ow!" I groaned. I got up to put my bowl away. When I put it away I got another surge of pain. I looked at my stomach to have my attention drawn to the floor. My eyes widen in surprise. My water had broke. "Goten? Are you still down here?" I hear Trunks yell. "Trunks! We got a problem!" I yelled back at him. I couldn't hide the pain in my voice. This hurt way more than fake contractions.

I heard Trunks running towards me. "Chibi!" Trunks called running through the door. I was still looking at the floor. I looked up to see Trunks' eyes wide with surprise. "Shit." He breathed looking up at me. He ran over to me and picked me up. As he ran towards the door Trunks quickly found the bag that had some of my clothes in it. He flew out of the house and towards the hospital. "Ow!" I screamed in pain. Once I screamed in pain, Trunks looked at me worried. "I'm fine let's just go!" I said groaning.

It wasn't long till we got there. Trunks put me down and helped me into the hospital. "Hi… um… Goten Briefs is going through labor at this very moment." Trunks said gritting his teeth as I squeezed his hand with all my might. In no time we were in the room. Trunks had called everyone and told them what was happening. I held Trunks hand with all my might as I had another contraction. "Okay, how are we doing today?" The doctor asked. "How do you think? I am giving birth!" I screeched. "Doctor, I think it is time for the baby to be born." One of the nurses said.

The doctor nodded. They already gave me some drugs for the pain so it wouldn't hurt him when they had to cut open my stomach. I squeezed Trunks' hand as they got the baby out of my stomach. In no time I heard a baby cry. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" The nurse said handing Genji to me. He stopped crying and soon fell asleep. He had my jet black hair and Trunks' baby blue eyes. I just hope they stay that color.

I smiled down at him. "What's his name?" A nurse asked. "It's Genji. Genji Gotenks Briefs." Trunks said kissing my forehead. At the sound of his name Genji opened his eyes. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Would you like to feed him?" The nurse asked. I looked at Trunks. "Yes." Trunks said. I handed him Genji. I watched as he feed our baby. I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_**I Am Back Baby!**_

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	18. Meet Genji! And Jonny's New Boyfriend?

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_At The Hospital-June the 23__rd__-_

I held my baby as I feed him. Goten had fell asleep a few minutes ago. Genji looked a lot like Goten. "Can we come in?" Chichi asked sticking her head in. "Yeah… Goten is asleep." I said looking at my husband. Everyone I knew came in. My family, Goten's family, and our friends. Chichi instantly came over to see Genji. "Oh! He is so cute!" Chichi squealed. I smiled. "You want to hold him?" I asked. She smiled and grabbed him.

Bulma stood next to Chichi and smiled. "He is so handsome! You guys never told us what you were going to name him." Bulma pointed out. "It's Genji…" I turned to see Goten rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I never heard of that name before." Gohan said. "It's a saiyan name." Vegeta said. He had his arms folded as usual. "I didn't know that." I said looking at Goten. He also had a confused look. "A saiyan's name comes from their fate. Destiny must have something in store for him to give him a saiyan name." Vegeta said. "But we gave him his name." Goten said. "Yes, but fate gave you the name to give to Genji…" Vegeta said getting annoyed.

I thought about this for a few minutes. Then I remembered something. "Hey mom, can we stay at your place for a day or two?" I asked as Chichi handed Genji to Bulma. "Of course, but why?" She asked looking at a sleeping Genji. "Someone broke into our house and destroyed half of our stuff." Goten said sitting up as a nurse brought him some food. "Oh… Well okay…" Bulma said. When everyone left I climbed into the bed with Goten and Genji.

I looked at Goten. He was feeding Genji for the first time. "He must have the saiyan appetite." I said with a chuckle. Goten laughed as well. "Aw! Look at the happy couple." We turned to see Jonny and that Greg guy from the Hawaiian hotel. "What are you doing here?" Goten asked confused. I noticed he was holding Genji a little bit tighter. "We came to say hi and sorry." Greg said smiling. "Why?" I asked looking at them confused.

They looked at each other before looking at us. "Well I went to your house to say hi but somehow I ended up destroying half of the place. That is way I am saying hi and sorry. I don't know about him." Jonny said pointing towards Greg. "I'm here because I'm dating him." Greg said shrugging. "Oh." Goten said looking more confused. "So you destroyed our house?" I asked. "Yes, but I did not mean to."Jonny said. "How could you not mean too?" I asked getting more confused. "I found some kind of strange gun. I thought it was fake… Well you know the rest…" Jonny said frowning. "Okay but how did you destroy our room and downstairs?" Goten asked.

Jonny looked down blushing in embarrassment. "I found it in your bedroom. And I accidently blew up the living room and stuff…" Jonny said blushing. I look at Goten who just shrugged. "I already did the impossible. I gave birth so I would believe anything at the moment." Goten said burping Genji. I just rolled my eyes chuckling. Jonny smiled as he looked at Genji. "Can I hold him?" Jonny asked walking towards us. I looked at Goten who was handing Genji to Jonny. "He is so cute!" Jonny said hugging Genji with a smile. "Who are the godparents?" Greg asked hugging Jonny from behind.

I looked at Goten confused. "We haven't decided yet." Goten said smiling. "Yeah, let alone thought of it yet." I said laughing. Genji soon started to cry. "He must be hungry. _Again._" I said walking over to Jonny and picking Genji up. "But didn't he just eat?" Greg asked. "Well, eating a lot runs in both my family and in Goten's." I said giving Genji the bottle. He instantly stopped crying. Goten just laughed at that. "We better get going." Jonny said smiling at us. "Bye." Goten and I said. "Bye." Jonny and Greg said. I soon smiled as I realized they were holding hands.

I looked at Goten to see him glaring at the door which Jonny and Greg had exited. "What is it?" I asked. "I just don't trust them. Did you see the effort it took me not to hit Jonny for holding Genji?" Goten asked annoyed. "Actually no, I didn't" I said frowning. "I don't believe anything they say!" Goten said folding his arms. "I don't either but I sensed their energy and they weren't lying." I said burping Genji. "If you say so… But could I get two little things?" Goten asked. "Sure what are they?" I asked looking up from Genji. "One is a kiss and the second one is condoms for future sex time." Goten said with a wink. I blushed at that. "I can give you both." I said leaning down kissing him. "I'm just glad you won't be constantly horny." I continued laughing. Goten hit my arm playfully, smiling widely. Soon the nurses came in and took Genji to have some checkups to make sure he is not allergic to anything and stuff. I smiled as Goten looked up at me. "I love you!" Goten said smiling. "I love you too, Chibi!" I said smiling back.

**Jonny's P.O.V**

_At his apartment-_

I looked at my boyfriend, Greg. "I hope they believe us." I said snuggling into his chest. "I do too." Greg said kissing my forehead. "Do you think we will have a family of our own one day?" I asked looking into his greenish blue eyes. "I don't know? I'm just seventeen and you will be going off to college soon." Greg said looking down. I knew it hurt him to think I would be gone soon. "I got some news. I'm going to Orange Star State." I said smiling as he smiled widely. "Really?" He asked looking at me. "Yeah, I wanted to be close to you." I said kissing him.

Greg smiled during the kiss. He started to kiss me back. I soon ended up in his lap. I moaned as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. We pulled apart breathless. "I think we will be able to." Greg said once he gained his breath back. I gave him a confused look. "What?" I asked. "About us, having a family, I think it could work. But we got to wait till we are older." He said smiling. I smiled. I kissed him. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He whispered back.

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	19. I Knew We Couldn't Trust Them!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_-At the Hospital-The Next day-_

I was getting into the shower for the first time since I've been here. I was leaving in a week or a few days. I could **NOT **wait. Trunks wasn't able to stay all the time. That and I would be able to hold and take care of Genji all the time. The doctors said since I did gave birth to Genji a month early I would have to stay awhile to make nothing was wrong. I smiled as I thought about my life with Trunks and little Genji. I looked down at my stomach. I had got so use to being pregnant it still surprised me to see myself flat stomach.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Once I was dressed and dry, I went back to my bed. When I was in bed the hospital door opened. I looked up to see a nurse with Genji. I smiled. "Here you go ." The nurse said handing me Genji. "We still can't find out why he has a tail but he seems to be healthy." She continued. I smiled and nodded. "It's okay. Having tails runs in the family." I said kissing Genji's forehead. "Oh, well, okay then I will tell the doctors that and you got a visitor." She said walking off.

Once she left Jonny and Greg walked in. "Um… Hi?" I said. I still didn't trust them. "Hi!" They both said smiling. I held Genji closer as I saw their evil smile. I knew they were up to something. Genji soon started to cry. I bent down to get his bottle. I always kept his bottle next to my bed. What I didn't see was Jonny injecting sleeping medicine into my drink. I raised back up and made the bottle. I smiled as Genji fell asleep. I kissed his cheek.

I soon got thirsty. I grabbed my water and took a good long drink. A few minutes later I got very sleepy. I shook my head trying to stay awake. I looked at Jonny and Greg. They just stood there smiling. I looked at Genji. I felt like this was the last time I would get to see him. I bent down and kissed his forehead. I then blacked out.

**Jonny's P.O.V**

I smiled as Goten blacked out. I bent down and picked up Genji. He looked a lot like Trunks. He had the same nose and eyes. I will admit I still had some feelings for Trunks but I also love Greg. I grabbed the baby stuff and left. Greg was right beside me. "He looks like Trunks." Greg said. I nodded. What a lot of people didn't know was Greg had also dated Trunks but it only lasted a week. Greg also had feelings for Trunks but he loved me. I was sure of it. We decided that if we couldn't have Trunks then we could at least have his son.

**Goten's P.O.V**

I woke up to see Jonny and Greg gone. Not just them. Genji was gone as well. "Genji! Where are you?" I yelled getting up. I knew he wouldn't answer, but I was hoping I would hear him cry. Tears started to pour down my face when I realized what had happened. "Hey Chibi!" I turned to see Trunks. All I could do was cry. "What's wrong?" He asked hugging me. "I told you not to trust them!" I screamed. He eyed me. "Huh?" He asked. "Jonny and Greg was here and somehow got me to pass out and took Genji!"I screamed as tears poured down my face. "What?" He whispered. Tears were slowly falling down his face as well. All I could do was cry.

Anger flared in Trunks face. He went towards the door. "Can we get the police here or someone!" Trunks yelled. A doctor came in with a nurse. They both looked confused. "What is it sir?" The doctor asked. "A jackass named Jonathan Johnson and some guy named Greg came in here and took our son!" Trunks screamed. "Didn't you try and stop him?" the nurse asked. She sounded like she was annoyed. "Listen here If I was here I would have stopped. But I wasn't. They drugged Goten and took Genji!" Trunks screamed at the nurse. The nurse flinched.

The doctor nodded. "Nurse Mindy, Get the police in here!" The doctor said. "Yes "The nurse said. The Doctor turned his Green eyes on us. "Don't worry we will find whoever took him." Doctor Weir said. "I just told who did!" Trunks yelled. The doctor walked out. Trunks turned to me and walked over. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. "We'll find him. I promise." Trunks said kissing my forehead. "It's my fault that he's gone!" I said crying harder. "No it is not! They drugged you. You couldn't do anything." He said. "Yes I could have! I could have told them to leave! But I didn't I just ignored them!" I said crying harder at the thought of Genji being gone was my fault.

Trunks grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. I could taste tears and him. I knew he was crying as well. When he pulled away he glared. "It is not your fault! Don't ever think that!" Trunks said. I looked away from his gaze. We heard a knock on the door. We turned to see Vidal and some other cops. "Hey guys! What happened? No one told me yet. But when I heard it was about Genji I rushed over here." Vidal said. "Jonathan and his boyfriend, Greg, drugged me and took Genji." I said looking at the floor. Trunks still had his arms wrapped around me.

I looked up to see Vidal's eyes wide. "What!" She screamed. "You heard me. And I don't want to repeat it." I said burying my head into Trunks' chest. Vidal instantly got angry. "Don't worry Goten. I will find the Jonathan and Greg!" She said walking out with the other police men. I cried as hard as I could. Trunks was also crying. His hold on me tightened. "We will find him." Trunks said. "I know. But I miss him so much!" I whispered. "I do too." Trunks said kissing my head. I felt Trunks' cheek press against my head. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He whispered back. Whe I do find Jonny and Greg I'm going to kill them and that's a promise!

**I HATE Jonny and Greg right now! :(**

**Read**** And ****Review**** Please!**


	20. How Much Longer!

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_At Police Station -A Month Later_

We have been looking for Genji for a month now. Goten keeps blaming himself. "It's been a month Trunk! We are never going to find him." Goten said burying his head into his hands. "We will find him. I promise." I said wrapping my hands around Goten. I looked at Goten. Goten and I was supposed to leave for college in two months but we can't even think about it until we find our baby. "Goten, Trunks?" Vidal called. "Yes?" We said at the same time. "Follow me." She said.

We got up and followed her. "We found something out about this Greg guy. His name is Greg Myers. He has actually been in jail for kidnapping and almost killing kids." Vidal said. "Why does Greg Myers sound so familiar?" I asked looking at Vidal. "He was very popular for the kidnappings." She said eyeing me. "No that's not it… Where have I heard it from?" Then it clicked. I dated a Greg Myers once. It only lasted for a week though. "Trunks what's wrong?"Goten asked looking at me.

I looked down. "I… Um… Dated a Greg Myers before…. It was a month after me and Jonny broke up… But I only dated him for a week…" I said looking at my hands. "How many people did you date before me? I will need to know to stay away from them. Every person you date end up being crazy or a jackass." Goten said. "I dated you and you turned out just fine and I only dated Jonny and Greg before you." I said looking up at Goten.

Goten nodded. I looked back up to see Vidal smiling. "Trunks, if you dated him, you must be able to sense his energy. Or know where he lives." Vidal said. "I can't sense his energy but I do know where he lives." I said. I looked at Goten. Hope was flaring in his eyes. "Really? Great! All we got to do is go to his house." Vidal said smiling. "There's a problem. He lives in Hawaii. He comes every now and then to Japan." I said frowning. Goten pouted. "Well we know where he works, so it won't be hard to find him." Goten said. "Goten has a point." Vidal said. "Well, yeah, he does. But Greg could have got a different job." I said. "Another good point. I'll be right back guys." Vidal said leaving.

I looked at Goten. He has silent tears pouring down his face. "Goten? Are you okay?" I asked kissing his cheek. "No. What if we never see Genji ever again?" He asked looking at me. "We will. Trust me." I said, giving him a sad smile. "I trust you." Goten said smiling back at me. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back eagerly. He soon ended up in my lap. Our tongues battled for dominance. Which I won of course. My hands traveled down and squeezed his ass. He let out a loud moan. "Trunks…" Goten moaned when we broke apart. A string of saliva connected us at the lips. I looked into his eyes. I chuckled as he giggled when the string of saliva broke. I moved my lips to his neck. He moaned. I grabbed his hips and started to grind up against him. I looked at him to see his head thrown back. I leaned in and started to suck on his Adam apple. His moans were music to my ears. We soon started to kiss. "Um… Guys?"

We turned to see Vidal standing there with a shocked expression. We blushed madly. "H…Hi Vidal." We said. "Well, that was interesting. Oh and PLEASE put your shirts back on!" She said blushing. We looked at each other to see we did in fact have our shirts off. "Opps." I said chuckling. Goten hit my arm playfully while putting his shirt back on. "Well, I guess its true boys who just came out of their teenager years are still constantly horny." Vidal said smiling. "Oh don't be mean to us because Gohan and you never have sex." Goten said smiling. I laughed. "He just burned you!" I said. She just rolled her eyes.

She looked back at her papers and frowned. "Well, I got some plane tickets to go to Hawaii. They were used by Greg's Credit cards." She said looking at us. "How many?" Goten and I asked. "Um…" She said. Then she smiled. "Three! Three Plane Tickets!" She said grinning from ear to ear. "And that's good news because?" I asked. "We now know where they are." She said smiling. Goten and smiled at that thought. We soon left with a smile on our faces. Our house was fixed so we went home.

**Goten's P.O.V**

_At Their house-_

Once we were at our house I went straight upstairs. I went to the second door to the right. When I opened the door tears threaten to pour down my face. I look around the room that was supposed to be Genji's. The room was painted baby blue. The little baby bed. It had dark blue and light blue covers and pillows. I smiled as I saw a teddy bear next to a small pillow. It was the same teddy bear trunks gave me on my sixth birthday.

I jumped when I felt a pair of strong arms warp around me. "I miss him." I hear Trunks whisper into my ear. "Yeah me too…" I said as tears poured down my face. I only got to know Genji for a few days. I hated Jonny and Greg! "I know how you feel." Trunks said. His voice bordered on pain. "Really? How?" I asked. "You want to kill Jonny and Greg for what they had done." Trunks said resting his head on my shoulder. "You are right." I said.

I bent over and picked up the teddy bear. I smiled as I looked at its one eye. The other one got worn out and fell off. "We will find him… Right?" I asked turning around. "Yes we will." Trunks said kissing my forehead. I hope we find him fast. I don't know how long I can leave without my little baby.

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please**_


	21. Hawaii and Surprises!

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_A Plane to Hawaii-A week later-_

I was on a plane to Hawaii for the second time. Goten was talking to Chichi and Bulma about something. I couldn't help but smile when I listen to them. "Mom, no, I am not breast feeding Genji! It's not possible!" Goten declared. I chuckled at that. I laid my head on Goten's shoulder. "It is. But I bet Bulma can make a machine that could." Chichi said. Goten and Bulma just groaned. "Chichi, you might be my friend but please stop suggesting crazy things!" Bulma said. At that I laughed not being able to contain my laughter. "What is so funny Trunks?" Chichi asked eyeing me. "You guys!" I said still laughing. Bulma and Chichi just rolled their eyes. Goten just kissed my forehead.

I grinned as he did that. "Guys we should be in Hawaii in an hour or two." Vidal said. "Mommy! I am hungry!" Pan said tugging at Vidal's sleeve. "Okay, one second sweetie." Vidal said. It hurt me to know there might be a possibility that I wouldn't be able to hear Genji saying that to me or Goten. "I know." Goten whispered to me frowning. I gave him a small smile. "It won't take long to find Jonny and Greg. We have a ton of police men searching for them." Vidal said. I just nodded.

I got up and went towards the bathroom. "Trunks? Where are you going?" Goten asked standing up. "To the bathroom… Why?" I asked looking at Goten. "Oh, I was just wondering." Goten said sitting back down. "Okay. I'll be in here." I said walking into the bathroom. Once I got done using the bathroom I washed my hands in the sink. I soon heard knocking. "Trunks, can I come in?" I heard Goten whisper. "Yes." I said wiping my hands off. Goten came in blushing bright red. "What is it?' I asked. "Well… I… Um… have a big problem." He said looking down in embarrassment. "What is the problem?" I asked. I grabbed Goten's chin and brought his gaze to meet mine. When I looked into his eyes I saw lust and love. "Is someone horny?" I asked, licking his cheek. Goten nodded.

I smirked when I realized I surrendered him speechless. I pressed my lips against his. He then threw his arms around my neck. I made a little space between our lips to where I could be able to lick his lips. He moaned. I thrusted my tongue in when he opened his month. Goten moaned as I licked all of his sensitive spots. I let my hands travel towards Goten's ass. When I squeezed it he jumped up and warped his legs around my waist. I had one hand on Goten's ass and my other one was heading towards his dick. Goten moaned as I rubbed his clothed dick. I pushed Goten up against the bathroom door. Goten through his head back moaning. I started to lick and suck his neck. "Trunks… I want… to…. Fuck… You…" Goten said in between moans. I smiled at the thought of Goten fucking me. It would be new but it would also be fun. "Alright… If that's what you want baby." I said licking his neck one more time.

In no time we were naked. I smiled as I lowered myself onto Goten. Goten's head instantly got threw back. "Shit!" Goten breathed. I laughed at this. "How… Are… You… Not… Feeling… Are… You… Not… Feeling… Any… Thing?" Goten asked while moaning. "I am already use to it. Chibi." I said. I smirked as I started to thrust up and down on him hard. Goten just groaned as I bounced up and down on his dick. "I'm going to cum!" Goten groaned. I moaned. "I am too." Soon we both came hard. "Man we got to switch like that more often!" Goten said warping his arms around me. I nodded in agreement. I pulled myself off his soften member. Goten groaned as the cold air hit his dick.

I grabbed some towels and wiped myself off. Goten got up and did the same. I leaned in and kissed him. When we pulled away, I remembered something. "G… Goten… Did you use a condom?" I asked. Fear was easily heard in my voice. Goten's eyes widen. "Opps." Goten said looking down in embarrassment. "It's okay… I'll take a pregnancy test when we are in Hawaii. Okay?" I asked. "Okay…" Goten said giving me a small smile. When we got dressed I looked to see Goten with tears in his eyes. "Goten, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm scared we will never see Genji again." Goten said looking at his feet.

I walked over to him and kissed his forehead. I warped my arms around his waist. "We will see him again. I promise you." I said frowning at the tears in his eyes. "Okay… I believe you." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled. "Good…" I said. "Guys! We should be landed in one hour so get out and quit fucking!" Bulma screamed through the door. Goten and I laughed. We walked out to see everyone starting at us while blushing. I felt my face heat up. I look at Goten who was hiding behind me. He was also blushing up a storm.

I looked over to see Vidal. She was standing and smiling at us. "Buckle up boys. We are getting into some tuff wind." She said handing Pan some fruit. I looked over at Goten who was already sitting in a sit. I walked over to where he was and buckled up. I looked at Goten who was smiling. I followed his stare to see Goku playing with Pan as they ate. I couldn't help but smile. I thought about how I would be doing the same thing to Genji. I missed him. I was actually hoping when we got him back his eyes would still be blue. I looked at Goten. He was frowning. "I miss him." Goten said. "Yeah me..." I said.

We soon landed in Hawaii. When we got off I bought a pregnancy test. I went to the nearest bathroom and well, you know. I waited five minutes. "Trunks, are you in there?" I hear Goten. "Yes, come on in." I said. He came in. He looked worried. "Is it positive?" He asked. "I haven't checked yet. I too scared to. It isn't the right time to get pregnant, Goten." I said looked down. "You do have a point but its fates choice. Not ours." He said. "I know." I said. I finally looked at the pregnancy test. My eyes widen. "It's… Positive…" I said. Goten eyes widen. "Well, we will get two babies then." He said smiling. I smiled back at him. "I love you!" I said. "I love you too." He said smiling. "I can't wait to see Genji again." I said. "Me too..." He said burying his head into my chest. I warped my arms around him. Went outside to tell everyone the news.

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	22. Genji Is Back With Trunks And Goten!

**Goten's P.O.V**

_In the Streets of Hawaii - Next Day -_

I was walking around with Trunks. I have to admit I was excited that Trunks will be having our next baby. I then see something. "Trunks? Is that Greg?" I asked pointing at a guy that looked exactly like Greg. Trunks looked up and looked to where I was pointing. His eyes widen. "Yeah, that is him." Trunks said. I could see hope in his eyes. I grabbed my phone and dialed Vidal. "Vidal… We Found Greg…. Yes I'm sure it's him… Great…. Bye…" I hanged up and looked at Trunks. He was gone. I looked over to where I saw Greg to see Trunks walking right towards him. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't stop him. I ran up to Trunks. "Trunks, if Greg sees us Jonny and he will take Genji away to some other place and we will never find them." I said grabbing Trunks arm.

He looked at me. I could see angry and hate. I knew that they weren't directed to me. "I'm angry too. I probably hate them more then you do. But we can't let them see that we are here." I said kissing his cheek to calm him down. He looked at me before looking at Greg. He then turned and stomped off. I followed him. "Guys!" We turned to see Vidal. We didn't get far. "Where is he?" She asked when she was right in front of us. "Right there." I said pointing where Greg sill stood. She grinned. "We got to follow him…" She said. She started to follow him.

With that we followed him. Vidal soon called everybody else and the cops. Now everyone and the cops were helping us follow Greg. We followed Greg into a Hotel. In fact it was the same Hotel that Trunks and I had when we were on our honey moon. When we went in we lost Greg. So we went to the counter. At the counter was a lady. "Hi! May I help you?" She asked smiling. "Yes we are looking for a Greg Myers and a Jonathan Johnson. They have kidnapped a baby." Vidal said. The woman's eyes widen. "They booked a room about a month ago. Their room is on floor fifteen and room 194." She said. She looked scared. "Thank you." Vidal said.

The women stopped me and Trunks. "Goten, Trunks, It's me. Sally." I looked at her to see if she was telling the truth. My eyes widen. "Sally? It's good to see you again." I said. "You too. I'm glad to see you two got together. Is it your baby they got?" She asked looking at us. "Yeah it is." Trunks said. She nodded. "We got to go. Bye Sally." I said running towards the elevator. I waved to Sally as the doors close. I missed her. I was glad to know she was fine. I looked at Trunks. He was looking at me smiling. I smiled. This might be the day we get our baby boy back.

When the door opened Trunks and I was the first out. We searched franticly for room 194. When we found we knocked on the door. "Room service!" Vidal yelled. I wanted to laugh at that. We were happy when the door opened. Standing there was Jonny and Greg. They looked tired. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see we were taking a nap!" Jonny said folding his arms. The cops pushed themselves past Jonny and Greg. I was ready to kill those two. But before I could hit them, Vidal had already stepped in front of me. "You are under arrest for kidnapping a baby." Vidal said putting hand cuffs on them.

Trunks and I ran inside the room and looked around. Then we heard crying. A baby's cry. We ran towards the sound. We soon saw Genji. He was on the floor. He had blankets all around him. I felt angry just to think someone would treat a baby like that. I bent down and picked up our baby. Genji instantly stopped crying. "Well, it looks like he knows who is mom is." Vidal said joking. I rolled my eyes. I bent down and kissed his forehead. Genji looked up at me. He still had his beautiful blue eyes. I looked up to see Trunks smiling. He was looking at Genji. I knew what Trunks wanted. "You want to hold him?" I asked. Trunks smiled. "I would love too but…" I cut him off. "Just because we just got him back and I'm holding him doesn't mean you can't hold him!" I said. Trunks just smiled.

I handed him Genji. When Genji looked up at Trunks he giggled. "Well, he must think you look funny." I said laughing. Trunks stuck his tongue out at me. I hear Genji giggle at that. I looked at him to see Genji trying sticking his tongue out. I laughed at that. Chichi, Goku, Bulma, Vidal, Pan, Bra, and Gohan surrounded us. "He is so cute!" Chichi said. I couldn't help but agree. "Come on. We better go back to the other hotel." Vidal said.

As we went outside, we told the others we wanted to walk to the Hotel alone. We began to walk when I thought of something. "We don't have any of his things." I said looking at Trunks. He looked at me. "You got a point. How about we stop at the next baby store?" He asked. "Okay." I said. Trunks looked at me smiling. "You want to hold him don't you?" He asked smiling. "Yeah…" I said blushing. He smiled. Trunks then handed a sleeping Genji to me. I smiled as Genji squirmed when he was moved. I kissed his small forehead.

It wasn't long till we saw a baby store. We walked in and went straight to the baby food. We got almost every baby food products there and put it our cart. We then went to the baby clothes. I found the cutest baby shirt. It said 'If you think I'm angry you… You should meet my Grandpa!' I laughed at that. "Trunks! Look at this!" I said smiling. Trunks looked at it. When he saw it he laughed. "We are so getting that." He said laughing.

When we had all the things we needed we headed to the hotel. Bulma laughed when she saw the shirt we got. I smiled as I looked at Trunks. I was happy to have my family back. I also couldn't wait for the new member of the family to arrive. I was hoping it would be a girl. If it was I hope Trunks don't complain about the boys she would being home. If it was a boy I hope I don't complain about the girls it brought home. I love my life. Just think all of this started with a Lost Friendship.

**Read**** And ****Review**** Please!**


	23. The Future and Truten!

**Trunk's P.O.V**

_One Month Later - At His House -_

I looked at Genji. He was in his walker. I smiled as he gigged at SpongeBob. He was only two months old and he was already hooked on TV. I had started college. Goten did too. I hated going to college instead of staying with Genji. I was happy that Goten was going to my college though. "Trunks, Can you bring Genji in here?" My husband asked. "Yeah! Come here Genji." I said picking Genji up. I walked into the kitchen. Genji started to pull my ear. "Ow! Okay Genji that's enough." I said. I put him in his high chair. Genji looked at my stomach. I laughed. Genji could already sense energy's somehow.

I looked at my stomach. I was pregnant with my second child. Goten picked Genji up and gave him his bottle. I wrapped my arms around Goten. He leaned into me. "Isn't he something?" Goten asked. "Yeah." I said. I smiled as Genji burped. Genji started to rub his eyes. "He is sleepy." Goten said making baby faces. I laughed. "I got one little baby one big one and one on the way. Man I got my hands full." I said laughing. Goten sent me a glare. I just laughed. "Here, you seem in the mood to get him to sleep. I mean you telling those jokes that can make any one fall asleep." Goten said handing Genji to me. "Oh Haha! Very funny chibi!" I said.

I walked upstairs to Genji's room. I sat in the rocking chair. I started to rock back and forth. Genji just looked up at me. I could see it in his eyes he was falling fast asleep. But as he fell asleep I started to feel something in the back of my throat. "Shit!" I whispered. I put my hand on my mouth. I got up as fast and quite as I could and put Genji in his crib. I grabbed his teddy bear and put it right next to him. I ran to the bathroom and puked. "Trunks? What is wrong?" I hear Goten ask. "Oh I see." Goten said laughing. "Shut Up!" I said as I puked some more. "Sorry, it's the irony. I mean when I was pregnant, it was me puking and you comforting me now it's the other way around." Goten said as he rubbed my back. "Whatever." I said standing up. I just can't wait till the baby is born.

_**Three Months later-**_

Okay I'm four months pregnant. I stopped puking so now I can actually play with my son who is five months old. I was at the doctors finding out the gender of the baby. "Well, congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor said smiling. "Oh great another one." I groaned. Goten just laughed. Genji reached out to me. I smiled. He was wearing the shirt that said 'If you think I'm angry, you should see my Grandpa.' I grabbed Genji out of his arms. I smiled as Genji giggled. "Well, you're going to be a bid brother. Let's just hope they are not as annoying as my sister." I said in my best baby voice. Goten just laughed at that.

**Six Months Later-**

I am now **TEN**months pregnant. Genji in one month be one year old. Everyone is hoping the baby won't be born on Genji's birthday. But oh well. "SHIT!" I groaned as a got yet another false contraction. It has been happening every ten minutes. "Trunks, I think we need to take you to the doctor." Goten said frowning at my pain. "I think we do too but who will watch Genji?" I asked as I looked at my son. He was walking around as best as he could without falling. "I can, it won't be that hard."

With that we were off to the hospital. I then realized I was in labor. When we got to the hospital my water had already broke. It wasn't long till our baby boy was born. We named him Truten. He had my hair color and Brown eyes. I smiled as Genji looked at his little brother. Truten was fast asleep in my arms. "Baby?" Genji asked looking up at me. "Yeah, this is your baby brother Truten. I said smiling. "Truwen?" Genji said. Genji couldn't say Truten's name well. But he was a baby himself. "Yes Truten." Goten said. He was holding Genji in his lap. Genji just pouted. "What's wrong? Don't you like your baby brother?" Goten asked. "NO." Genji huffed. He crossed his chest. "I think Genji is jealous." I said. "Come here." I said moving so Genji would be able to sit next to me. Genji climbed up to sit next to me. He smiled as he looked at Truten. "Like him now?" I asked. He nodded his head. I couldn't be happier.

**Five Years Later -**

"Happy Birthday Truten!" Everyone at the party yelled. A small violet haired boy was standing behind his Papa. I smiled as the Truten hid behind Goten. Genji was standing right beside me. He was actually a daddy's boy instead of a Papa's boy like Truten. This was the life I always wanted. I had my Chibi. My two little children. Genji and Truten. I loved my life. It was amazing. Nothing could make my life horrible. It was perfect in every way.

"Come on! Let's open the presents!" I said. Truten and Genji ended up playing with the toys Truten got for his birthday till it was time for them to go to bed. As Genji and Truten slept, I was downstairs watching a movie with Goten. "Trunks, can you believe seven years ago today you was with Jonny?" Goten asked as he snuggled into my chest. "I know, it's hard to believe." I said. "Well, do you know what next week is?" He asked smiling. "Um, our anniversary?" I asked looking at Goten. "Yeah, it will be our six year anniversary since we got together." He said kissing me. "I know." I said kissing him back. "Ew!" Came two voices. We turned to see Genji and Truten standing there. "Let me guess you want to watch this movie with us?" I asked smiling. "Yes." Genji said blushing. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, come on." Goten said. Yeah. This is the perfect life.

_**THE END!**_

_**I have loved writing this story! I'm really sorry if I disappointed you in any part of this story but I thought it would be nice to have Two babies and Goten couldn't get Pregnant again until a few more months… So it's been fun! See Ya Later!**_

_**READ**__** AND **__**REVIEW**__** PLEASE!**_


End file.
